Little children, headache big children, heartache
by DiNUTZzo
Summary: NCIS team in Highschool. TIVA & a little McAbby and a smidgen of Jibbs. Can Tony's dangerous family leave him alone long enough in order to have a relationship with Ziva or are things just going to go further downhill. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys there was an overwhelming vote for me to write a high school fic so here we go. I am going to have to apologise for my knowledge of the American education system all I have to go on is Glee, Twilight and One Tree Hill. But hey I will give it a go. As for detention records there is a little league table in my science classroom listing who takes the smallest amount of time to get a detention. The current record is 40 seconds. Alright so please review and leave your comments!**

**Little children, headache; big children, heartache. **

Chapter 1: New Arrival

She was jet-lagged, tired and sore. Seventeen year old Ziva David had been packed into an overcrowded and heated aeroplane for 12 hours and her crumpled clothes, worn expression and aching muscles showed the signs of it.

She walked through the terminal building alone heading towards one of the drivers which were bound to be waiting outside. Her parents were going through a sticky divorce and Ziva's father, Eli, had moved to America as a result of a promotion. Ziva had been forced to follow leaving her younger sister and mother in Israel. Her belongings had already been shipped over a few weeks ago so all Ziva had to do was make her way to her new home.

_D.C_ Ziva thought to herself as the black sedan wound its way through the streets of Washington before eventually coming to a halt outside a large, traditional looking house.

"Ziva." A man welcomed gently as he walked down the garden path, we wore an expensive suit and his silver looking hair was combed neatly into place.

"Father." She greeted, lightly kissing him on both cheeks.

"NEW NEIGHBOURS!" The seventeen year old spun around to see a teenager bounding down the side walk towards her. The strangers hair was in pig tails and she wore black, baggy clothing draped in chains.

"Hello?" Ziva said feebly.

"Hi!" The girl said never loosing her enthusiasm "I'm Abby Gibbs!"

"Ziva David." Ziva held out a hand but Abby ignored it and enveloped Ziva into a bone crushing hug.

"You new here?" Abby asked when she finally retracted herself.

"Yes, I have just arrived." Ziva stated.

"Where you from?" Abby asked.

"Tel Aviv, Israel."

"COOL!" Abby exclaimed "I've never had a friend from a foreign country before, well unless you count Tim because he's Irish decent but I suppose that doesn't really count as foreign seeming as he was born in Boston. But then again the distance between here and Massachusetts is far greater than the distance between England and France so I suppose it kind of is like a different country even though we both speak English and all. Anyhow where are you going to go to school?"

Ziva was taken aback by the speed at which this girl could talk "Washington high."

"SAME AS ME! How old are you?" Abby asked.

"17," Ziva couldn't help but smile at the almost interrogation "And yourself?"

"15." Abby replied.

It was then that a load roar of an engine caused the pair to spin around.

A sleek black Lamborghini slid up the drive way of one of the larger houses on the hill opposite Ziva's new home. A young man stepped out from inside the vehicle. He wore a pair of expensive jeans and a black Ralph Lauren V-neck complete with matching belt. All showing off his well toned muscular physique. The teenager pulled off a pair of battered Aviators and threw them in the car, he then raised his hand and run his fingers threw his bronze hair before wandering into the house.

"Who was THAT?" Ziva asked.

"That," Abby chuckled "Was Anthony DiNozzo, head of the football team and the star of the basketball team. Refuses to date anybody and most people just stay away from him."

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"He's dangerous." Abby stated.

"How so?" Ziva pressed.

"He's a DiNozzo." After seeing Ziva's expression Abby decieded to continue "His father – a really dodgy bloke who is mixed up in some really dark stuff. My Dad has tried to convict him a few times but he just always seems to slip threw the net."

"Convicted of what?" Ziva asked.

"Mostly illegal importation and exportation but recently a series of murder charges have been stacking up against him. Scuttlebutt is that he murdered his wife."

"Poor guy…" Ziva whispered her gaze never leaving the house.

"POOR GUY?" Abby exclaimed "Tony's father is a murderer Ziva!"

"I meant Tony…" Ziva trailed off.

"Yeah Whatever." Abby was now practically jumping up and down "He's bad news so stay away from him – wanna watch a movie?"

"Abby, I really should unpack.." Ziva was cut short when Abby's finger was firmly pressed against her lips

"Time for unpacking later, right now you and me must watch Twilight!" Ziva inwardly groaned, they had Twilight in Israel and lets just say that it probably wasn't an experience she wanted to repeat all over again.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS(IN HIGH SCHOOL) NCISNCISNCISNCIS

High School – Timothy McGee's idea of hell. He tried to keep his head as low as possible and blend into the corridor crowds. He kept his ring binder tightly pressed to his chest and his back hunched.

"Oi fatty!" Tim inwardly groaned, he wasn't overweight, by no stretch of the imagination he had yet to loose his puppy fat and his lean frame emphasised this.

McGee turned around to see a giant of a boy leering down upon him. The bully's face was twisted into a sick sneer and Timothy's bottom lip quivered.

"Done my work fatty?" The bully asked.

"No." McGee meekly said.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you fatty."

"No." McGee said again.

"What?" The bully shouted loudly as he grabbed Tim's collar and slammed him up against the lockers.

"Leave him alone Cory." A clear voice sounded down the corridor.

McGee snapped his head around in order to try and see who his saviour was, but deep down he already knew. There was only one person in the entire school who insisted on calling everybody by their second names – Anthony DiNozzo.

Jacob Cory dropped McGee and he slid down the wall.

"Got a problem Tony?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I do, now if you let that kid go we can forget any of this ever happened." Tony said reasonably

"Now I don't think so DiNozzo." Cory said stepping into Tony's personal space.

"Walk away Cory." Tony said clenching his jaw.

"Get the hell out of my business." Cory snarled and then took a swing at Tony.

Tony quickly took a step back allowing Cory's fist to go falling threw the air he was in only moments before. Tony then brought his own fist smashing up into Cory's gut. The bully crumpled and Tony brought his knee smashing up into Jake's face and the bully fell to the floor in a craggy heap.

"Anthony DiNozzo!" A voice rang out across the corridor and Tony slowly turned around to see Principal Leon Vance stalking down the corridor towards him.

"Yes Sir?" Tony answered politely

"Get your behind into by office now, you have earned yourself at least a months worth of detention!" Vance screamed.

Tony ignored Vance and turned to face McGee, who was visibly shaken and was still on the floor.

"You alright McGee?" Tony asked as he helped him up from the floor.

"Yeah fine thanks." McGee said.

"Good – you take care of yourself and don't take any of his crap." Tony said nodding towards Cory.

"DiNozzo – 2 months detention!" Vance cried.

Tony smirked before following Vance down the hallway. The other students stared at Tony in shock, Ziva and Abby stared mouths agape.

_Detention in half an hour? _Tony thought to himself _That has GOT to be a new record._

Tony lounged back in his chair watching the seconds on the clock tick by slowly. He was sat alone in a classroom apart from a very bored looking Vance sat behind the front desk. School had only broken up just an hour ago but the premises was already deserted of both students and teachers.

"Alright DiNozzo, you can go now." Tony stood up and nodded his thanks to Vance.

Tony wandered down the path. It was fall and the golden orange leaves now littered the pavements. It was only then Tony spotted a group of girls screaming at one another. Tony chuckled slightly as he made his way over.

"Get out of this country!" Jeanne Benoit screamed at the new girl.

"Your father's French!" Abby Gibbs screamed in response.

It was then Jeanne swung at the new girl but Tony quickly rushed in and allowed the blow to deflect harmlessly off his shoulder.

"Break it up!" Tony ordered

"Get out of my way Tony!" Jeanne screamed.

"Gibbs," Tony said nodding towards Abby "Take Benoit home." Abby nodded and reluctantly led Jeanne away.

"Anthony DiNozzo." Tony said as he held out his hand towards Ziva.

"Oh I know who you are," Ziva said with a grin "Ziva David." She then gently shook him hand.

"Walk with me David." Tony said as he began to walk down the path. Ziva shrugged before following him.

"Why did you break up that?" Ziva asked and Tony shrugged "You did that earlier with McGee as well."

Tony laughed slightly "I want to be in law enforcement, stupid I know."

"Why is it stupid?" Ziva asked.

"My fathers profession make most disapproving David."

"That is another thing." Ziva said holding up a finger "Why do you never call anybody by their first names?"

Tony frowned "I don't know really, I used to before my mother died but now there is something stopping me. I have only been called Junior or DiNozzo by my family. A name is personal David. It means you feel something towards that person, a connection I guess."

Ziva continued to walk through the leaves, she observed the last rays of light reflect across Tony's face. The golden leaves creating the perfect backdrop for their stroll.

Ziva shivered slightly so Tony shrugged out of his coat and placed it over Ziva's shoulders.

"I am sorry Tony but you do not fulfil your stereotype." Tony raised an eyebrow "You are football captain, rich, good looking."

"Oh so you think I am good looking now Dah-Veed." Tony said stretching out her surname.

Ziva chuckled slightly "Within reason."

"Well I have never been one for following crowds." Tony said quietly, suddenly serious again. "All I want to be is different, not judged for my background, but that is going to be impossible."

"You know," Ziva said quietly "I think people have you wrong."

"How so?" Tony asked.

"I think you are a good man Anthony."

Tony turned around suddenly and placed two hands on Ziva's shoulders "No."

"No?"

"No, I am not a good person and you should stay away from me." Tony said gruffly.

"What if I don't want to?"

"My family is not good news David!" Tony pressed.

"You said yourself that you don't want to be judged by your family."

"We kind of come together – a package deal." Tony laughed darkly "You should stay away from me Ziva."

It took a minute for her to register it – he had called her Ziva not David.

"Tony…" She whispered.

"See you around Ziva." He laughed as he walked over to his waiting Lamborghini.

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I think that is the most amount of reviews and story alerts and favourite story alerts that I have ever had in a first chapter so I thank you very much. So please leave your lovely reviews because they inspire me to update quicker. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2**

It was the weekend, finally. Members of Washington High began to slowly seep out of the gates, younger ones to their buses and older students headed towards their waiting vehicles.

"Ziva!" Ziva spun around to see Abby and McGee bound down the steps towards her.

"Hi." She greeted smiling for she had hardly had time to catch up with the younger students that week.

"Wanna come to the cinema with us?" Abby asked.

Ziva chuckled "I think I would feel a bit unneeded, how do you say it, a third wheel?" She then winked at the pair and walked to her waiting Jeep Wrangler.

It was then she saw him. He was walking towards his sports car, sunglasses firmly in place – failing to make eye contact with anybody. Ziva had hardly seen Tony the past few days, she knew football season was in full swing so he spent most of his lunch times down at the school gym, desperately trying to earn that sports scholarship.

Ziva stepped into her Jeep and began to follow his Lamborghini through the streets of D.C. It was only after a while that she noticed that they were no where near their houses, they were at the Marina.

Ziva watched carefully as Tony walked down the jetty to one of the waiting yachts. It was an expensive looking boat with carefully sanded wood that gleamed and reflected the sparkling water. It was small in size compared to some of the surrounding moored boats but it was obviously built for speed rather than comfort.

Ziva stepped out of the Jeep and began to walk towards Tony, she cast and appreciative eye over his muscled bare chest as he pulled off his V-neck. It was short lived for in a matter of seconds Tony had slid on a Gul rash vest.

"Tony!" Ziva called out as she jogged down the Jetty towards him, his head snapped up at the sound of his name.

"Ziva!" He greeted his usually stoic face cracking into a wide grin.

"How did you find me here?" He asked.

"Well..I..um..I guess I kind of followed you here." Ziva said sheepishly.

Tony smiled "Well I guess you know my secret."

"She is a beautiful boat Tony."

"Come aboard." Tony held out his hand and allowed Ziva to step onto the wooden deck.

"She must of cost an absolute fortune." Ziva said as Tony began to lift the mainsail, his back muscles clearly visible through the rash.

"Wouldn't know." Tony shrugged.

"Once again bought with your fathers money." Ziva joked.

"No!" Tony snapped his hands clenching around the uphaul "I refuse to use any of that blood money!"

"Oh really?" Ziva questioned "How come you drive to school in a Lamborghini and spend your weekends sailing a racing boat?"

"They were my mothers." Tony said simply "She Came from a rich Italian family and was forced to marry my father. When she died, well she left all of her money and possessions to me, much to my father's displeasure."

"Tony, I am sorry." Ziva said gently placing one of her hands on his bicep.

"Nah, it's cool." Tony said with a grin "You coming out or what?"

"Out where?" Ziva asked obviously confused.

"Out on _Allegro_." Tony said affectionately patting the boat.

"Tony, I cannot sail." Ziva stammered, ever since her childhood she had had this small fear of boats due to a unforeseeable incidents involving her, her sister and a swan shaped peddallo. Ziva shuddered at the memory.

"I'll teach you." Tony said simply.

"I do not have suitable clothing…."

"I have spares, now stop making excuses and get changed." With that Tony smiled and threw Ziva a duffel bag "Everything you should need is in there."

"And where am I supposed to get changed Tony – in front of you?" Ziva asked and Tony grinned suggestively.

"Nah," Tony finally said "Changing rooms are over there." He nodded towards a cubicle building on the quay.

When Ziva came back out she saw that Tony was now wearing board shorts with wetsuit boots and sailing gloves. She watched as he slid on a Henri-Lloyd bouncy aid and bekonned for her to come closer to him.

Ziva took a step forwards, she found herself wearing similar attire to Tony apart from the fact everything was several sizes to big for her and she found herself constantly tripping over the ends of the wetsuit shoes.

Tony's brow furrowed for a moment before he slipped out of the bouncy aid and handed it to Ziva. "Here you might need this." Tony said.

Ziva pouted "I can swin perfectly well thank you."

Tony laughed "I am sure that you can, it's just more likely you will fall in than me." Ziva smiled and slipped on the bouncy aid.

"Where are we going Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Where would you like to go Miss Dah-Veed?"

"Anywhere." She replied smiling.

"Alright."

Tony untied the mooring rope and pushed the boat away allowing the bow to swing away from the harbour wall. He then quickly set the jib and drew in the mainsheet in order to fill the sails. Using the tiller and constantly keeping an eye out on the curvature of the sails he gently guided the boat out of the harbour and out into the open water.

The powerful racing sails quickly picked up the wind and the boat was skimming along across the water at a fair speed.

"Want a go?" Tony called out to Ziva who was smiling and feeling the Adrenaline rush through her veins.

"I would mess it up!" Ziva called back

"Try again." Tony then steered the boat 'head to wind' and allowed the sails to go flappy. Ziva then came and sat in front of him and Tony careful explained the controls and showed Ziva how to tack.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Alright, bear away." Tony said.

Ziva violently pushed the tiller and the boat snapped around the uncontrolled boom snapped across the hull with such force that it nearly pulled the whole boat under the water.

"Woah." Tony said as he used his weight to counterbalance the motion and guided the boat upwind again.

"Sorry." Ziva said sheepishly.

"Lets try that again shall we?" Tony asked.

"No, I couldn't." Ziva stammered

"Scooch over." Tony stood up and placed on foot in the toe strap, he then leaned out with the help of the trapeze line and swung in so he was now sat behind Ziva, so she was now between his legs.

"How imagine you are holding two daggers." Tony said softly as he placed his hands over hers and guided them into place. Ziva pressed her back up against Tony's chest and she could feel his steady heartbeat through their thin clothing. "We call this 'dagger, dagger', now gently bear away." Tony began to slowly push Ziva's hand which was holding the tiller away from him. "And draw in." He began to use Ziva's hand to pull in the mainsheet.

The sails filled instantly and the boat rocketed forwards, spray whipped around the boat, drenching the pair. They spent hours zipping up and down the coastline until eventually a brewing storm forced them to come into harbour.

When they had finally had finished tying up the boat and they stepped onto the jetty the rain was cascading down around them but neither of the pair seemed to mind.

"I don't think I have ever had so much fun Tony." Ziva said laughing.

"Me neither Ziva, me neither."

It was only then that figures stepped out of the shadows and encircled the pair.

"Aw, _Ziva_ now isn't that sweet lads." Tony recognised the voice immediately as Jacob Cory's. His eyes snapped around the group and he began identify other members. _Reuben Corbett, William Lawrence, William Doggett, Jack Dixon and finally Simon Porter. _Tony protectively pulled Ziva behind him glaring at Jacob as he did so.

"Back away Cory." He growled

"Now I don't think so DiNozzo." With that Reuben Corbett and Jack Dixon both brought out switch blades which gleamed ominously in the light.

"Run Ziva." Tony whispered urgently.

She smiled slowly before taking a step forward so she was now standing in front of Tony. "Now I don't think so."

Jack then took a lunge at Ziva who easily side stepped and allowed Jack's loss of balance to send him forward before she brought her elbow crashing down on to his upper back sending Jack sprawling to the floor. Ziva then swung her foot around and pushed it into Corbett's gut in a vicious roundhouse kick. He elbow then connected with Cory's already broken nose causing him to emit a squeal of pain.

Ziva then turned to glare at the other boys who were staring at her in shock. "Anybody else want a go?" She demanded and the other boys sprinted off into the darkness. She then turned to Tony grabbed his wrist and pulled his away up the jetty "Come on." She whispered urgently.

Tony followed her and they both sprinted into the local park.

When the reached the traditional looking fountain they both stopped panting for breath

"How did you do that?" Tony asked panting for breath.

Ziva shrugged "My father made sure that I was taught Martial Arts in order to protect myself.

"Good thing he did." Tony said grinning.

Ziva laughed and swept one of her drenched locks of hair out of her eyes.

"Well good night Zi." Tony gently whispered.

"Oh so we have moved on to nick names now have we?" Ziva said laughing.

"I suppose we have." Tony said returning her grin.

"Goodnight Tony."

"Promise you won't kill me." Tony whispered as he closed the distance between them.

"Why would I kill you?" Ziva asked.

"Because I am about to do this."

With that Tony firmly placed his lips against hers and cupped her face with both hands. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, drawing him closer. Tony placed one arm around her waist and another hand buried itself deep in her hair. The spark the both felt was magical and Tony slowly slipped his tongue inside Ziva's mouth.

And the pair didn't care that they were soaked through or that their parents were probably frantically looking for them, if they had noticed their children's absence at all that is. Because for that moment they had one another, even though they had only met a week ago the connection between them was undeniable. And everything seemed okay.

There was good in the world- if only for a little while.

**COME ON GUYS AND GIRLS PLEASE REIVEW, POSTIVE OR NEGATIVE I JUST WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS SO PLEEEEASSE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right I apologise if there are any spelling mistakes because I have somehow managed to turn Spell check off damn it! Had my first English exam today, I think it went alright but not entirely sure, next one tomorrow.**

Chapter 3

The next day was a bad day for everybody. Ziva had woken up and wandered downstairs with a pounding headache. However, that couldn't stop the wide smile cracking across her face as she saw a young man waiting on the other side of the street for her.

Tony was casually leaning back against a lamppost with his Superdry coat pulled tightly to his chest in order to cut out the wind which was whipping across D.C. His bronze tousled hair, which was usually so neatly styled into place, was now playing havoc. And as always Tony had a set of _Ray Ban Wayfarer_ sunglasses firmly planted on his face.

Ziva opened the door and Tony's smile was so bright it could have stopped traffic. He jogged across the road and took a few steps towards her but stopped abruptly as soon as he reached the threshold of the hourse.

"You must be freezing!" Ziva exclaimed as she furiously rubbed her hands up and down her arms "Come inside!"

Tony winced slightly "Afraid not Ziva."

"What?" She asked confused.

Tony shrugged, as if he was reluctant to say "You see, your father and mine, they don't get along."

"How so?" Ziva questioned further.

"Not sure of the details, but I know that I am not welcome."

"Nonsense, you are not your father." Ziva exclaimed "You must come inside immediately!"

"He will not Zivaleh." Ziva spun around to see her father stood behind her, glaring at Tony.

"Why father?" Ziva complained.

"Get off my premises DiNozzo." Eli warned "And stay away from my daughter."

"Father!" Ziva shouted.

"Of course sir, sorry if I offended you." Tony nodded slightly before turning slightly and walking towards his car.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted after him.

Tony turned around and faced her, giving her a wink before replying "See ya around David."

She smiled softly as he left before turning around to glare at her father.

"What the hell was that for?" Ziva demanded.

"He is bad news Ziva." Her father said softly.

"How so?"

"His father…" Eli trailed off.

"What could he have possibly done to offend you father?" Ziva cried.

Eli sighed softly as he ran his hand through his silver locks "Can you not just trust my judgement motek?"

"Not unless you supply me with a reason for that judgement!" Ziva cried

"You know what my profession is Ziva , I have always tried to ensure that I do not hold secrets from you and your sister."

Ziva nodded slowly "Yes father, and we appreciate that and I know that because you are Deputy Director of Mossad you have to make tough decisions."

"Yes and as director I have a duty in to protect Israel from attacks. This is why I despise Anthony DiNozzo Senior, do you know what his business does?" Eli demanded.

"Mainly imports and exports." Ziva said slowly remembering what Abby had told her the other day.

"Correct – it imports and exports a variety of products, but most importantly to me weapons. Weapons which are sold cheaply to Hamas and the Taliban. These weapons kill hundreds of innocent Israeli citizens every year!" Eli shouted.

Ziva sank back in shock, no wonder her father hated Tony's father. It was practically Eli's job to hate him. But her father didn't understand! Tony wasn't like his father. Tony was sweet and caring and would never cause any harm to anybody.

"I understand father." Ziva whispered

"Good." Eli whispered "Now you better get off to school." Ziva smiled and kissed each of her father's cheeks before walking off to her Jeep.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS(IN HIGH SCHOOL)NCISNCSINCISNCIS

It took a while to reach the school for Ziva was being exceptionally careful in order to abide by all the traffic laws and regulations, well maybe bar a few. When she pulled up into the car park she saw Abby and McGee, they were stood next to each other and whispering furiously.

"What are you and Tim talking about?" Ziva asked.

"Well er nothing." Abby stammered.

"McGee will tell me….eventually." Ziva said glaring while arching one eyebrow.

"We were talking about you and Tony!" McGee burst out.

"TIMMY!" Abby exclaimed as she punched McGee's arm none to lightly.

"What about me and Tony?" Ziva said menacingly and the two younger students shrank under her gaze.

"Well, um, well Jeanne saw you two kissing in the park." McGee stuttered out.

"Who knows?" Ziva asked in shock.

"Er everybody?" McGee said meekly now both his and Abby's cheeks were flushed bright red.

"David." Ziva turned around to see Tony walking towards her, the crowds that were milling in the car park parted like the red sea for him.

"Tony." Ziva said feeling embarrassed by the accusing glares of the other students.

When Tony reached her he smiled and pulled of his sunglasses "Look Ziva I am sorry about this morning." Tony kept his eyes cast downward.

"You were right, my father does not like you very much." Ziva said smiling softly.

"I understand if you want me to stay away from you from now on." Tony whispered so quietly that Ziva had trouble hearing him.

"Now why would I want that?" Ziva asked.

"Well your father disapproves of me and my family is not good news, plus the fact that I am pretty messed up." Tony trailed off and subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, you're perfect." With that Ziva closed the distance between them and in captured Tony's lips. He wrapped one arm around her neck and the other around her waist drawing her closer to him as he returned the kiss with all the passion she had initiated it with. They both ignored the whoops and cheers coming from different members of the crowds.

Tony drew back and rested his forehead against hers "You sure?" He asked "Last chance to walk away."

She smiled and quickly returned her lips to his and he laughed into her mouth "Take that as a no." He chuckled.

"Oh stop hawking you two!" Ziva laughed as she turned around to see McGee and Abby stood still with both their mouths hanging wide open and eyes bulging.

"I think you mean 'gawking'." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear.

"Yes that." Ziva said.

"Gibbs, McGee you trying to catch flies?" Tony questioned laughter playing his eyes, eyes which for too long had been dormant and humourless.

"That is Tim and Abby now." Ziva corrected softly stroking Tony's cheek.

Tony's brow furrowed and he clenched his teeth together. "I am sorry I can't." Tony sighed nodding his apologies to the pair who smiled sympathetically.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know old dog new tricks I guess, It is like there is something stopping me and I just can't get the word out of my mouth." Tony sighed angrily.

"Shh it's fine," Ziva soothed "How come you can call me Ziva though?" She asked.

Tony chuckled "Don't know really." He began to nuzzle her neck "Guess you are just weird."

She playfully slapped him "I am not weird!"

He chuckled "Whatever you say. Who do you have next?"

She thought for a moment ", History. I have never had him before is he nice?"

Ton chuckled slightly "I have History next too, is he _nice_ – no. Is he a good teacher – oh most defiantly. He was the only person in this place, well before you, who didn't judge me before background."

"Well why isn't he nice?" Ziva asked.

"Oh he is quite strict and will make fun of everybody in the classroom for a joke but he never leaves a student behind."

"Looks like he has a fan." Ziva smiled.

"He is the only person who has ever treated me with respect."

"Come on we better get going otherwise we will be late." Ziva said lightly tugging Tony's wrist.

"Oh just one thing." Tony said raising one finger "Don't mention balding or salvia."

"Why?" Ziva demanded but Tony had already set off and her only reply was him laughing over his shoulder.

Ziva and Tony sat next to each other on a small bench in the history classroom. The scuffed walls had seen too many student's bags slide past them, and the dated displays the worn and tattered.

Ziva found herself confused by the vibrant character that was Mr Colgan, he was eccentric and bounced around the classroom reciting facts which the students then had to record as notes. The man seemed to have memorised every history text book and had a real passion for the subject, something that is rare to find amongst teaching staff nowadays. The man was also completely bold and had the disgusting habit of spewing saliva out as he talked. But despite his drawbacks Ziva instantly liked him.

"Can anybody tell me who first joined the separate states and formed the country we now know as Germany?" Mr Colgan asked but after he surveyed the lack of response amongst the class "DiNozzo?" He questioned.

Tony looked up and tapped his pen against the desk and let out a small smile "Bismarck sir."

"Excellent and what year was this Dah-Veed?"

Ziva was impressed that he had pronounced her name right but she didn't know the answer and she was about to admit this. But out of the corner of her eye she saw Tony slide something across the desk, a small note containing the answer. Ziva inwardly smiled.

"1871 sir." Ziva replied silently thanking Tony.

"Excellent Ziva."

Mr Colgan moved on spewing more facts and picking on more students and Ziva gently squeezed Tony's hand. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear, her only response however was a small, but genuine, smile from Tony.

The day slowly dragged on until it the final bell rang and the mad rush began as students desperately tried to get home in the shortest amount of time possible.

Tony smiled at Ziva and drew her close to him "I think we should probably go our separate ways here – you know, with your father and all." Tony laughed as he ran his fingers through Ziva's hair.

"That probably is the better option I guess is goodbye then I will see you tomorrow, just don't wait for me outside my house!" Ziva exclaimed as she stood on her tiptoes and lightly pecked Tony on the cheek.

He raised his eyebrows "That all."

She huffed over dramatically "Fine!"

The pair then drew into a passionate kiss. "See you tomorrow.." Tony whispered as he walked off to his sports car and Ziva to her Jeep.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

When Ziva reached home her father was in a mess his suit was creased and stained and several bottles of hard liquor were on the go.

"Ziva, I have some unfortunate news." Her father said emotionlessly.

"What is it Father?" Ziva asked

"Sit down Motek." Her father whispered as he guided her to a sofa.

"What has happened father?"

"Its your Mother and Tali, they were caught in a suicide bombing." Her father sighed "They both died this morning."

**Ooh How will Ziva react? Come on please review! Go Mr. Colgan real life awesome teacher. Alright so thanks to all those wonderful reviewers and please continue to leave your wonderful reviews. Also any ideas for chapter names?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ziva felt empty and hollow, her hold world had been ripped right out from underneath her feet. Her Mother, always calm and compassionate, willing to help anyone who asked; and Tali the sweet innocent 13 year old whose outlook on life still remained untarnished and positive. They were both gone forever.

She desperately turned in her sheets, she had shut out her father wishing to be alone. Her tears streaming down the cheeks as she pressed her face into the pillow desperately praying for sleep to finally claim her. It was then Ziva heard a light tapping against the window. She threw off the restricting sheets and headed over.

He was there. Desperately clinging onto the window ledge. Ziva opened the windows and he silently clambered inside.

"Tony.." Ziva sobbed as she buried her face in his collar, he protectively wrapped his arms around her cradling her against his chest.

"Shh, what has happened?" Tony asked as he gently guided them to the bed.

"My Mother and my sister were killed this morning by a suicide bomber." Ziva wailed into Tony's shirt. He didn't care that he tears were staining his T-shirt he just gently rocked her back and forth in a desperate attempt to calm her.

"I am sorry Ziva." Tony sighed as he stroked her hair "I really am."

She didn't say anything instead she just pushed herself further into his chest and he led them towards the bed. Tony then gently lay Ziva down so her head was now resting upon the cushions.

Tony then stood up but Ziva grabbed his T-shirt drawing him closer towards her "Don't go." She whispered and Tony could only smile sadly as he gently climbed onto the bed next to Ziva.

"Does it ever go away?" Ziva sobbed as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Does what go away?" Tony replied.

"The pain, it feels like my heart has been ripped from my chest." Ziva wailed as her fingers clenched around Tony's shirt until her knuckles turned white and her muscles screamed in protest.

Tony sighed and gently placed a kiss upon her forehead, for he couldn't answer her. Sometimes silence is better than the truth.

Ziva craned her neck up and gently kissed Tony's lips, there movements slow and life changing. It wasn't a kiss out of desperation and lust, instead it was soft and careful, they did it to comfort one another and to reassure the other that there was light at the end of the tunnel.

It was then that Ziva pushed herself against Tony's chest and deepened the kiss. She ran her hands up under his chest and tried to lift his T-shirt over her head.

Tony gently placed his hands over hers and stopped her "Look Zi, this isn't right."

"Please Tony.." Ziva whispered.

"I know people look for comfort in times of tragedy but I couldn't do this to you!" Tony snapped his eyes ablaze as he tried to fight his lust for her.

"I am not a virgin, if that is what you are worried about…" Ziva said as she desperately tried to reconnect their lips. But once again Tony stopped her.

"Its not that David and you know that."

"So we are back to last names," Ziva snapped "Why are you?"

Tony chuckled slightly "No Ziva I am not a virgin."

Ziva raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to continue glad for the distraction. Tony took a deep breath before elaborating "It was back when my mother died a year ago. My father got particularly abusive so I ran off to live with a friend of mine in California for a few months. She was called Kate. One night we got pretty drunk and well..one thing led to another."

Ziva felt the unfamiliar pang of jealousy "Do you visit her often."

Tony chuckled darkly "I used to. She was killed by a hit and run driver two months ago."

"Did you love her?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes." Ziva sighed "But not in that way, I loved her as a sister."

"I don't think sleeping with her was very brotherly." Ziva smirked.

"Well….half sister?" Tony said giving her his lopsided grin.

Tony then gently kissed Ziva slowly enveloping her into his embrace "I will never leave you." He said quietly

"Do not make promises you cannot keep." Ziva said as the tears began to once again fall down her cheeks.

Tony nodded slightly before pressing his forehead against hers, trying to share her burden and at least allow her some comfort in a situation and world which he knew was sometimes almost too much to bare.

It was then that the door smashed open and a figure was illuminated by the doorframe.

"ZIVA!" The man bellowed as he strode over and Ziva shot up off the bed.

"Father…" She began but was cut short when Eli roughly pushed passed her so he was now facing Tony.

"You selfish bastard." Eli spat as his fist connected with Tony's jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"FATHER!" Ziva screamed as she ran to Tony's aid.

"Stay away Ziva.." Eli warned.

"He's right Ziva." Tony said as he began to pick himself up "Just stay there. Look sir I am not going to retaliate, how about we can talk about this downstairs, like adults" Tony said holding his hands out in front of him.

"You come here in the midst of a family tragedy in the hope of seducing my daughter into having sex with you! You egotistical pig!" Eli said as he brought a right hook around and savagely kicked Tony in the ribs.

"Stop!" Ziva pleaded desperately pulling back on her fathers expensive shirt.

"No Ziva." Eli yelled "I know you are upset but can you not see that this boy is using you! I warned you about him and his family but you did not heed my warnings and look where this has ended!"

"Please Aba, Tony is not like his father and he was not trying to sleep with me." Ziva pleaded.

"Step outside for a moment Ziva." Eli spat.

"No." Ziva said, only allowing a slight tremble in her voice.

"I said NOW!" Eli hollered.

"Go Ziva." Tony warned as he picked himself up clutching his ribs.

"No Tony, I am not leaving you alone." Ziva said slowly.

"Then you leave me no choice!" Eli shouted as he grabbed Ziva by the hair he then forcefully shoved her into the closet. Ziva smashed against the back wall as the door was slammed behind her. Eli placed a chair under the handle in order to stop Ziva from escaping.

"Anthony DiNozzo Junior." Eli snarled as he rammed Tony's face into the desk. "You will stay away from my daughter." Eli then used Tony's hair to pull him back off the desk before bringing it sharply back down again feeling rewarded with the sound of Tony's nose breaking. "You will never see her again."

Eli then dropped Tony allowing him to fall to the floor, he then put his full weight onto Tony's shoulder as the ball socket was crushed. "Understood."

Tony desperately spat out blood and struggled to keep consciousness.

In the closet Ziva was desperately punching numbers into her mobile.

"_Hello?" _The tinny voice sounded from the other side of the line.

"Abby," Ziva furiously said "I need you to come to my house now! Tony is in trouble!"

"_Ziva what is wrong?"_ Abby asked desperately trying to make sense of Ziva.

It was then that Eli picked Tony up and threw him out of the second story window. Glass smashed outwards and Tony plummeted like a stone and he crashed into the hard tarmac of the road.

"Abby come now!" Ziva screamed down the line.

"DAD!" Abby said as she sprinted into the living room and grabbed Leory Jethro Gibbs' arm.

"Abby calm down." Gibbs said slowly as he pulled his reading glasses off his face.

"No Dad!" Abby screamed "Something horrible is happening at Ziva's house!"

Gibbs was up in a flash, his weapon was holstered at his hip and he and Abby were sprinted out of the door. They sprinted down the pavement until they came across the disfigured body of Anthony DiNozzo.

"Ziva are you alright?" Abby asked tentaivly into the phone.

"_I am fine Abby just fine Tony I am worried what my father has done to him." _Ziva wailed.

"We found him Ziva." Abby almost whispered as Tony groaned in pain.

"_Then get him to a hospital! My father threw him out of a second storey window Abby!" _Ziva cried.

"You sure you are alright?" Abby asked.

"_I AM FINE NOW JUST GO!" _

Abby hung up "Dad we got to get him to hospital."

Gibbs glared at the boy. "No, he will live. Help me take him back to the house and call Ducky."

Abby could only stare as Gibbs swooped Tony up into his arms and carried him towards the Gibbs' home.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

It was several hours later. Jenny and Abby were asleep and only Donald Mallard and Gibbs and an unconscious Tony remained downstairs.

"Sit-rep." Gibbs said his jaw clenched together.

"2 broken ribs and a fractured left wrist. The boy is suffering from concussion and a broken nose – Jethro you should really have taken him to hospital, you cannot blame him for what happened to Shannon and Kelly."

"No." Gibbs said his top lip twitching "His father killed them Duck and yet he still remains unpunished. The apple never falls far from the tree."

"You have to let them go some time or later Jethro. You have another wife and daughter now and even though what occurred was tragic you can't blame this poor boy for his father's mistakes otherwise you begin to start being the bad guy."

"I don't know if I can Duck…" Gibbs said sighing softly.

"I know it is hard Gibbs." Ducky said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "I will be back in the morning to check on him."

"Good night Duck." Gibbs whispered as Ducky left out through the back door. He then turned his attentions back to the boy who lay curled on his sofa half covered in a tartan blanket "Just you and me now." Gibbs said softly as he poured himself a generous glass of bourbon.

Gibbs downed the glass "We are all alone really." He then set the glass down and wandered upstairs leaving the boy alone, _screw concussion._


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys I just want to thank you all for your amazing reviews. So thanks for keeping up to date with my story. I am pretty sure all my English exams went well along with my German Oral. Yesterday I performed my drama piece and our whole group got A*'s I got the highest grade with only dropping one mark! I can't stop smiling. So thanks for reading and please review!**

Chapter 5

It felt as if Tony's head was exploding, he groaned as he sat up clutching his chest. The teenager quickly assessed his unfamiliar surroundings before he began to recall what happened the night before. He remembered sneaking into Ziva's bedroom in order to speak to her, finding out her mother and sister had been killed and having her openly cry into his shirt. It was then that her father had burst in and beat him to a pulp after locking Ziva in a closet – _oh god was she still there?_

Tony desperately pulled out his iPhone out of his pocket only to find that it had been crushed in his pocket. Tony's head throbbed and he grabbed the edge of a desk in order to regain some kind of balance.

Tony desperately tried to work through the pain he pulled his injured left arm close to his chest and desperately searched for his coat.

"Leaving already?" A voice said sarcastically behind him.

Tony turned around to see an angry Gibbs glaring down at him. "I am sorry sir, but I have to go see if Ziva is alright."

Gibbs took a step forward "She's fine."

"I would like to know that for sure sir." Tony growled.

"She'll be better off without you." Gibbs snapped.

"What is your problem with me sir?" Tony asked as he began to light headed and dizzy.

"Your father is my problem DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

"You can't choose your family," Tony said solemnly "Now if you will excuse me I am going to see if Ziva is alright."

It was then that Tony stumbled as he reached the door, the blood seemed to rush to his head and black spots began to cloud his vision. Tony desperately tried to steady himself but he began to feel bile and vomit rise up his throat and he desperately tried to swallow it back down.

Gibbs was there in a flash, he had grasped Tony around the shoulders and slowly led him to the sofa. Once Tony was lying down Gibbs stood up and went in search of a glass of water.

When he returned Gibbs set the glass next down to him and gently grasped the young mans shoulder.

"Look son," Gibbs said softly as he ran his hands through his hair "I know you are right. I am a federal agent Anthony, I work at NCIS, which stands for.."

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Tony cut in grinning "I did my work experience with the FBI – a guy called Fornell. Complained about you guys all the time."

Gibbs chuckled softly "Yeah, so 10 years ago I was a sniper in the Marine Corp, I had a wife and daughter I was _happy_ DiNozzo." Gibbs cried "I went off for my second tour of duty in Desert Storm. It was while away that both my wife and daughter were murdered while walking home for a school choir practice."

Gibbs tipped his head back and tried to blink back the tears "Shannon – my wife, was giving evidence against your father for killing a Dutch businessman who just wouldn't sign off on some land that your father desired."

Tony sat back in shock "My father – ordered the hit?" Gibbs nodded slowly. "My god, it's true it is all true. I just thought they were hurtful rumours, but my god, that heartless son of a bitch actually kills people?" Tony yelled as he stood up.

"Shh calm down son," Gibbs said slowly.

"How the _fuck_ can I calm down?" Tony shouted.

"You can help me." Gibbs said slowly "I have never been able to convict your father of anything or be able to gain a warrant to search his premises. But you don't need a warrant to look around do you, you could find some kind of incriminating evidence in his desk or _something!"_ Gibbs cried.

"He would kill me if he found me snooping!" Tony cried.

"I am sorry son, I really am, but this is the only way. I need you to do this for me, please I _need _this to move on. I have a family another wife and daughter. I should to be able to move on but I can't I need your help to let them go."

Tony nodded slowly "I'll do my best, but if you'll excuse me I need to go see if Ziva is alright."

Gibbs nodded slowly "You know what, DiNozzo you ain't half bad."

Tony smiled as he slipped on his jacket and opened the door, just before he could walk out Gibbs called out; "You look like hell Tony."

Tony smiled "Look after your family Gibbs, no kid should grow up without their father, whether their father means to be a jackass or not."

And then he was gone.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Meanwhile….

Ziva's muscles aches as she desperately tried to stretch out from the small confines of the closet, pushing out against the four walls. It was then that the door was suddenly yanked open and Ziva basically tumbled out.

"Get up." Eli demanded and Ziva struggled to her feet.

"Is Tony alright?" Ziva demanded.

"Don't know – you saw what happened last night, few broken bones, but what else can be expected from falling out of a second storey window." Eli said calmly.

Ziva slapped Eli across the cheek- _hard._ "You threw him out of that window!" Ziva screamed.

Eli ducked and roughly slammed Ziva against the wall. "You see what he has done? He has already some between us. He is nothing but a screwed up frat boy looking for a quick screw."

"TONY ISN'T LIKE THAT!" Ziva screamed.

"You will stop seeing him immediately Ziva. If he isn't so much as comes near you I will kill him Ziva. Do you understand I will put a bullet right between his eyes. You WILL stay away from him and his family. And trust me I will know, I have eyes everywhere."

Eli released his grip on Ziva's throat "You will break it off."

With that Eli turned upon his heel and left his distraught daughter on her bedroom floor. Ziva let the tears run down her cheeks not caring whether or not her father viewed her as weak. Everything was falling apart, first her sister and mother had been killed and now she had to loose Tony. Perhaps she could defy him? Continue to feel happy and peaceful with Tony – no that was not an option. She had heard her father's warning loud and clear. She couldn't risk hurting Tony for her own selfish wants. If her father ever laid a hand upon Tony again she couldn't live with herself knowing that she had done this to him. So that left going along with her father's wishes. She had to hurt Tony's feelings in order to protect him from any further harm. It was the only option.

It was then that she heard something tap against her window pane. Ziva stood up and wandered to the frame. It was there she saw Tony stood in the middle of the street a grin spread wide across his face. Ziva began to quickly catalogue his injuries. Tony's body was hunched over suggesting that he had injured his ribs. His left arm was cradled to his chest and his own face was a twisted collection of injuries. Any doubts had held before about her decision were no eliminated. She had to stop this from happening to Tony ever again.

"Tony what are you doing here? If my father sees you…" Ziva whispered violently.

"He won't." Tony said softly "Meet me at the bridge by the lake in an hour."

Ziva nodded and headed back deeper into the realms of her bedroom.

She pulled up in the nearly deserted car park exactly an hour later. She saw him immediately, he was casually leaning back against a classic Norton motorcycle. His hair was swept back and sunglasses once again placed carefully against him face.

"Ziva!" Tony greeted warmly. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine Tony." Ziva said sharply, the words stung inside her mouth but Ziva reminded herself that she had to do this for Tony's good.

"How did you get out of the closet?" Tony asked softly.

"My father let me out this morning." Ziva spat "No thanks to you."

"Look Ziva I am sorry I know I should of tried to reach you earlier but Gibbs wouldn't let me leave his house.." Tony said hanging his head. _Why is he taking the blame for things which are not his fault? _Ziva demanded inside her head.

"Yes well, I guess I should not beat around the tree.." Ziva started her lip twitching slightly.

"Bush." Tony cut in softly "Beat around the bush."

"Yes whatever," Ziva brushed off "I have been meaning to speak to you, you and me, we are not working Tony."

Tony's throat constricted and he violently shook his head "But it's only been two weeks?" _Oh god,_ Ziva cried inside her head _what am I doing to him?_

"Yes Tony and we have been- fun. But in those two weeks I have been attacked by people from our school, I have been locked in a closet, my mother and sister have been killed and I can't take your crap any more." Ziva cried. _Oh please don't listen to me just ignore me please._

Tony swallowed and blinked back threatening tears "I understand but perhaps we could work things through….together."

"For the last time Tony! I DO NOT WANT YOU! I want you to stay away from me and my family. Wherever you go trouble follows and I just can't take it anymore." Ziva wailed.

Tony nodded solemnly "I understand, I guess I knew it was too good to be true." Tony whispered "Oh and Ziva…"

"Yes?" Ziva asked _God what else is he going to say? How much have I hurt him?_

"I am sorry." Tony whispered _Sorry? How can be he be sorry he has done nothing wrong!_

"No Tony," Ziva whispered as she took a step forwards, she lightly kissed Tony upon the cheek before withdrawing "It is I who is sorry."

Tony chuckled "So there really is no hope for us?"

"No Tony, all you have caused me is pain and anguish." Ziva snarled.

She took a deep breath "I hate you." _I love you._

**Alright so a Tiva breakup what do you think please leave your comments/suggestions in a review. Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alone, that's what he was. Alone and unloved, everybody left in the end so once again he was left unaided and alone. Tony stood there surrounded by the golden trees as Ziva hurried back to her Jeep and drove off. Tony clenched his fists together, how could he of been stupid? He had fooled and deluded himself into believing that somebody actually wanted him. Tony kicked the bike into action and felt comforted by the roar of the engine. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to be alone.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

It was three weeks later, Ziva had been in Israel with her father organising a funeral for her mother and sister. Tony's arm gained back its mobility back and he once again threw himself back into football with as much passion as before.

Tony gently creaked open the door to the family mansion and carefully treaded along the old wooden floorboards heading towards the study at the end of the corridor. Old ancestral paintings hung on the walls and antique vases were neatly placed upon stands down the length of the hall. The room was timeless, it could have been a scene out of the 1930's or Victorian times. Perhaps this entire mansion was doomed to look exactly the same as it was passed down from generation to generation. Well not if Tony could do anything about that.

Tony could hear his father screaming down the phone in another part of the household, Tony was sure that because of his father's raised voice the conversation would soon be at an end.

Tony opened the door to his father's study briefly checking the corridor behind him to make sure he was not being followed. Tony jogged over to the majestic desk that stood in the centre of the room. Tony desperately began pulling out drawers, then rifling through endless stacks of paper in order to find something useful.

Tony was becoming panicky he knew his father could come waltzing in at any moment and if he saw what Tony was doing he would kill him – probably literally. But this was his ticket to freedom, he had to put his father behind bars to not only provide Gibbs with the closure that he desperately needed but also in order to rid himself of the chains that had enclosed him all of his life. Tony picked up an envelope and furiously flipped it over in his hands, what the hell did incriminating evidence look like.

Tony picked up the entire stack of letters and slammed the desk drawer shut, the heavy footsteps that thundered down the hallway signalled the approach of Tony's father. Tony ran over the door but quickly realised that route of escape was blocked by the approach of his father.

Tony swung around and looked at the two large windows which looked out across the fields. Tony ran over and pulled one up and clambered out on to the window ledge. Tony shut the window, ever consciously aware of the approaching figure of his father. Tony looked down at the pile of leaves which had carefully been piled by the gardener a few hours ago.

Tony took a deep breath before stepping out off the ledge, he fell two stories before being enveloped by the leaves.

He really shouldn't make a habit out of falling out of second story windows.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony sprinted down the streets, scared that at any moment his father would realise what he had done. Tony ran up to the Gibbs household and furiously pounded upon the door.

After a few moments the door opened to reveal Leory Jethro Gibbs clad in a pair of jeans and a NIS T-shirt.

"Gibbs.." Tony said as he followed Gibbs into the house and they both sat down on the sofa. "I got your evidence." Tony placed upon the table the series of letters and unopened envelopes.

Gibbs silently picked them up and flicked through them with a scowl plastered upon his face. "Bill, bill, letter to a business associate… DiNozzo there is nothing here!"

Tony shrank back against the sudden show of Gibbs' rage. "Sir I am sorry, I didn't know what I am looking for!"

"You could have picked up something –anything useful!" Gibbs shouted at Tony, and the teenager visibly shrank.

"Please sir, I am sorry…" Tony whispered.

"I know son, I am too, but I need you to keep trying." Gibbs said carefully.

"No I am not going back there!" Tony yelled "My father already suspects me and if he finds out that I have stolen files from his office and given them to you, he'll kill me. You understand that Gibbs? He'll kill me!" Tony screamed in Gibbs' face.

Gibbs nodded sharply and Tony could see the tears brewing in his eyes "I know, and I am sorry I really am but this really is the only way."

"No!" Tony cried as he threw a lamp across the room feeling more satisfied when it smashed against the wall "You are sending me back to my execution all because you are hell bent on revenge. How many more people must you send to their deaths before you get the message Gibbs?"

"How dare you accuse me.." Gibbs started

But Tony cut him off "No, I refuse to help you Gibbs, once you sought out reality from your twisted revenge then give me a call but until then you stay the hell away from me! You have a wife and a wonderful daughter and yet you purposely choose to endanger them for your own selfish needs?"

Gibbs shrank back onto the sofa "But, Kelly and Shannon…." He trailed off.

"I know Gibbs, nobody should have to go through what you went through and I know my father deserves to be punished but how did you make it okay in your mind that it is acceptable to send a seventeen-year old kid to his death? You know what Gibbs, you are as bad as him."

With that Tony stormed out the room slamming the door behind him, leaving Gibbs all alone with his thoughts and memories.

Tony was waiting outside the school when he saw Abby bounce up to him.

"You know you are the first person I have ever heard talk to my Dad like that and still be alive…"

Tony nervously ran his fingers through his hair "So, uh, you heard that?"

Abby threw back her head and let out a boisterous laugh "Tony, I think the whole street heard that!"

It was then Tony spotted Ziva stepping out her car and begin walking towards them, out the other side of the car a teenager, the same age as Ziva jumped out and loosely threw his arm over Ziva's shoulder. She flinched at first but then seemed to relax into his touch.

Tony's fists tightened "So Ziva's back…."

Abby studied the older boy carefully "She's been back for three days Tony."

"Why wouldn't she visit me, why didn't she answer my calls…."

"You guys aren't together anymore Tony, I guess she just wants a clean break."

Tony chuckled darkly "Well she appears to have moved on fast."

Abby shifted uncomfortably "Yeah, that's a family friend they brought back with them from Israel."

"They look quite close." Tony spat feeling the evil hands of jealousy consuming him.

"Tony don't do this to yourself." Abby warned

"What do you know about him?" Tony demanded.

"Tony, I shouldn't"

"Gibbs tell me!" Tony threatened.

"Not my place to say." With that Abby readjusted the shoulder strap for her bag and began to walk away before Tony gently grasped her arm and pulled her back to his chest.

"Please Abby, Just tell me, please." Tony said softly his green eyes gazing lightly into hers.

"His name is Michael Rivkin, he was Ziva's boyfriend back in Israel and his father and Eli work together. And well, every girl remembers their first Tony." Abby smiled gently.

"Oh," Tony said softly

"Tony please…." Abby trailed off when she saw that Tony wasn't paying her any attention. She followed his gaze to two figures sat on the picnic bench both laughing with each other. Abby watched as Michael slowly leaned in and Ziva leaned up to meet him and then there lips met. Abby snapped her head back in order to gauge Tony's reaction.

His muscles seemed to tighten and his entire body became tense. His top lip twitched, his eyes glazed over and his fists tightened into two balls of white fury.

"Tony.." Abby started.

"Cover for me." Tony growled as he began to stalk off towards his car.

"Where are you going?" Abby called after him

"Anywhere but here!" Tony yelled back as he slid into his Lamborghini and gunned the engine.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Anthony DiNozzo Senior's eyes squinted slightly as he studied the cards in front of him for only a seconds before switching to hold the gaze of each of the four other men on the poker table.

Suddenly the door boomed open and his son stormed in.

"ANTHONY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tony's father yelled at the top of his lungs.

Tony casually pulled up a chair and flipped a poker chip into the centre of the stack "Count me in." He said with a wink.

"Anthony, what are you doing?" Senior said his voice strained, dangerously low.

"I am here to learn the ropes." Tony said, Senior raised an eyebrow "Well I thought that seeming as I am an heir to the business, ALL the business. I may as well surrender myself to who I am, that way there is no pain for anybody."

Senior smiled proudly.

"Deal me in." Tony growled as they began to reshuffle the cards, he tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart persuading himself that this really was the only option open to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys this is the next chapter for the story, I am sorry that I have taken so long to update but seriously guys – 2 reviews? I know it wasn't the best chapter in the world but you could of told me through a review I would just like to know your opinions. It was rather disheartening to only see two reviews for this story. If this story continues to have that low level of support I will stop the story which I really don't want to do because I have never stopped a story. Out of the 274 people who read that chapter only 2 could be bothered to review! On the other hand I would like to say a HUGE thank you to '****Bree Trip-Annytts' and 'jeannie13' for reviewing you guys are awesome!**

**Alright sorry for moaning, I know nobody likes it but I just needed to vent my anger, it's kinda of been a tough week you know? So could you please review this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I'm getting NCIS for Christmas! Wait….no I'm not? Anyway I have all 7 seven series on DVD that's got to count for something hasn't it?**

Chapter 7

Ziva sat crammed on a lunch table, surrounded by her friends. Abby was having a in depth conversation with McGee about some new computer- thingy. Michael was sat next to her and kept trying to whisper things in her ear. Ziva could feel the anger boiling up inside her but she desperately pushed it down knowing that her father approved of Michael. But Ziva couldn't stop thinking of Tony he hadn't come into school for a week and his car was left untouched on the driveway.

"Hey Abs?" Ziva asked tentatively

"Yeah?" Abby answered pulling away from her conversation.

"You heard from Tony?" Ziva asked

"No." Abby said sharply "The last time I saw him was when he saw you two playing tonsil tennis! You could practically hear his heart break Zi."

"You always did used to tease the boys Ziva – is there a heart here that you haven't shattered?" Michael chuckled.

"Shut up about Tony." Tim said, everybody's head snapped around to the youngest member of the group, nobody had expected him to speak up and yet his voice was strong and confident.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do geek?" Michael growled.

"Guys stop it!" Abby wailed.

"You shut your mouth as well!" Michael yelled at Abby pushing his chair back and looming to his full height.

"Michael please just sit down.." Ziva whispered as she pushed down on his shoulders.

"Let go of me Ziva…I need to teach these geeks a lesson." Michael threatened

"No Michael they are my friends and I won't let you do anything to them!"

"No Ziva let go of me! What did you say Geek!" Michael hollered.

"What me?" Tim said looking around "Because your insults are exactly definitive and your vocabulary does seem to be limited – if you are asking what I said – I told you to shut up about Tony. He's a good man, much better than you and the longer you stand there yelling/causing a scene the more you are proving my point."

Abby's eyes snapped open this is a completely new McGee, but under the table she could see his knees wobble. Tim was terrified he was simply putting on an act.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Michael shouted.

"You aren't going to lay a finger on him."

The group all turned around to see a man stood behind Michael he wore a sharp charcoal grey suit with no tie.

"Who the hell are you?" Michael demanded

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo and I am going to ask you very nicely Rivkin to sit down – so sit down." Tony flashed a grin.

"_Anthony_" Michael said sarcastically "I presume you are the 'Tony' that I have heard so much about?"

"My reputation precedes me." Tony said grinning

"You could say that…now DiNozzo run along." Michael said slowly.

"When you sit and calm down I will." Tony said in a measured tone. Michael slumped down on to his chair and huffed like a 6 year old throwing a tantrum. "Thank you Tim, you know for defending me while I am not around." Tony said nodding his thanks.

Tim sat stunned, he had called him Tim not McGee. "Your welcome Tony."

"What are you doing here Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I come to school here David, but let me guess you have a problem with that as well now!" Tony snarled.

"Tony.." Ziva started but Tony was already stalking off down the corridors.

History was the last class of the day and since Tony hadn't been sitting next to her she had found herself flunking the subject. She kept thinking of Tony, he had called her David, we were back further – didn't Tony what she had done was for his own good? If she continued to date him her father would put a round through his forehead!

"Dah-Veed!" Mr Colgan's voice broke through Ziva's thoughts.

"Sorry sir what was the question?" Ziva asked already knowing that she wouldn't know the answer.

Mr Colgan sighed "Who was President at the time of the Kapp Putsch?"

Ziva decided to take a guess "Roosevelt?"

"President of Germany David! The entire subject that we are studying is called 'Weimar Germany' now if you had paid even a tiniest bit of attention in my class you would know that ! See me at the end." Mr Colgan rubbed the bridge of his nose "Anybody else?"

A hand was raised at the back "Ah yes!" Mr Colgan said enthusiastically.

"Friedrich Ebert sir." Tony said as he straightened his suit jacket.

"Ah excellent – good to see somebody is paying attention – good to see you back Mr DiNozzo!"

Mr Colgan turned around to write something on the board, Ziva swung around to look at Tony, she found that he was staring intently at her. Ziva studeied him closely, she bit her lower lip as she witnessed the betrayal and hurt that swirled around in his eyes.

"DAVID!" Mr Colgan shouted and Ziva quickly swung around to the front.

Tony opened the door to the basement and saw his father sat behind at his desk, cigar firmly set between his lips.

"Father." Tony said slowly "You called for me."

"Yes Anthony, I need you to run some business for me." Senior said calmly

"What kind of business Father?" Tony asked slowly.

"I need you to go with Mario and collect some money that is owed to me by a few businesses." Senior said, refusing to make eye-contact with Tony.

"Yes Father," Tony turned and left.

Tony stepped out into the light and put on a pair of sunglasses, he walked over to Mario who was waiting next to a jet black Mercedes.

"Get in kid." Mario growled, he, like Tony was wearing a suit. His black hair was spiked up in an assortment of directions and a large beer belly hung out in front of him. Tony silently stepped into the passenger seat of the car and allowed Mario to drive.

"Your Pap give you a weapon kid?" Mario asked as he furiously chewed a piece of gum.

"No." Tony said silently.

"Open up the glove box and take my spare then." Mario swung the car around a particularly tight bend knocking over several dustbins in the process. Tony opened the glove box and found a Glock 23 waiting on top a stack of maps.

"Its loaded – you okay with a gun son?" Mario asked.

Tony pulled the slide back on the weapon and it snapped back allowing the first round into the chamber "Yeah I'm fine."

"Right now just stick that in your waistband and try to cover it with your shirt." Mario said as the car screeched to a halt outside a midnight bar. "Now keep quiet and follow me."

Mario crossed the sidewalk and kicked open the peeling red door. Tony followed his lead and the pair quickly descended down the stairs.

"JUAN!" Mario called out across the bar, no answer. Mario shrugged and drew out his weapon, a loud bang ricocheted around the bar. A bottle of liquor exploded outwards sending glass and alcohol everywhere. "Oh _Juan!_" Mario called out again.

"I am here!" A middle aged man walked out with shaking hands raised above his head.

"Where's the money Juan?" Mario asked carefully

"I do not have it.." Juan cried

"Tut tut tut, now you see Juan the boss isn't going to like that. Now the boss is a reasonable man and has given you a couple of extra weeks to find the money but this is how you treat him. Now the boss is going to feel kind of hurt by that don't you think."

"Please sir, I am sorry but give me another week and I will find you the money!" Juan sobbed.

"And what kind of message is that going to send out? It will look like we are soft and we can't have people thinking that can we." Mario brought his fist whipping around and the blow caught Juan on the side of the face and sent him sprawling backwards. Mario brought his foot sharply down onto Juan's ribs.

This was going against all of Tony's morals, he had always wanted to help people not cause them pain. He wanted to stop organised crime not be a part of it. "Mario STOP!" Tony's voice did not sound weak, it was loud and demanding, Mario instantly pulled back.

"So you take orders from the kid now?" Juan spluttered as he spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Shut it that's the bosses son!" Mario whispered harshly.

"Mario go start the car- I'll deal with this." Tony said menacingly.

"But.."

"Go, NOW!" Tony yelled at the man and he hurriedly left the bar.

When he was sure that he was gone Tony helped Juan off the floor and onto a bar stool. "Sorry about this." Tony said softly.

"What the hell are you doing." Juan whispered his eyes alight with fear.

"Helping you now shut up!" Tony whispered forcefully. "I can use my own money to cover for you Juan but I will not be able to do it again so either find a more lucrative business or get out of here. Either way just I will never be able to cover for you again." Tony said quietly.

"Why are you doing this?" Juan asked

"Because I am not my Father and I don't agree with what he does." Tony smiled in an attempt to reassure the man. "Now how much do you owe?"

"A grand." Juan hung his head.

"Jesus Juan not making this easy for me are you?" Tony chuckled, he reached inside his suit pocket and brought out a large wad of notes. He carefully counted out 10 $100 dollar bills and set the rest back into his pocket.

"What's your name son?" Juan asked quietly.

"Tony." Tony said quietly.

"Well Tony, I will not forget this and anytime that you need a hand- or need something come see me- no questions asked."

Tony nodded his thanks and headed upstairs into the light where Mario was waiting impatiently.

"What the hell was that?" Mario demanded angrily.

Tony handed Mario the bills "You playing bad cop, me playing the even worse cop." Tony chuckled and swung himself into the car.

"Well kid," Mario said as he riffled through the bills "I'm impressed. Your Father will be relived to hear about this."

Tony chuckled darkly "This was all a test."

"Yeah – which you have passed with flying colours kid." Mario laughed as the car began to head back to the house.

Tony threw the Glock back into the glove compartment "Let's just get back."

Tony opened the door and walked down into the basement, ciggerette and cigar smoke clung to the air and a number of important men sat around a table. There voices hushed. Tony and Mario walked in.

"Junior!" Senior called out as he spotted his son "How'd he do Mario?"

"He was brilliant Boss, he's defiantly your son."

"Good, good," Senior chuckled darkly "Junior take a seat."

Tony nodded his thanks and pulled up a chair.

"Tell him about the job Boss!" One of the younger men called out across the table.

"Alright DeFranco," Senior said kindly. Tony felt a pang of jealousy this kid was the same age as him but instead of being beaten and having abuse thrown at him by Anthony DiNozzo Senior. NO! He was treated like a normal teenager with respect and kindness. "Fingers, Teeth bring out the girl!"

Two men who had hung in the shadows opened a door and dragged in a teenage girl, she had a Hessian bag over her head and yet she still managed to hold herself with some amount of pride.

"Son," Senior said grinning "Meet out new business adventure."

Fingers ripped the bag off the bag and Tony fund himself staring into the deep brown eyes of Ziva David.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys you have been brilliant! There is no way I can thank you all for the wonderful reviews that you have left and they have inspired me to get this chapter out sooner rather than later. I aplogise for moaning in the last chapter and I also apologise for this one being short but I think you will like it (either way please tell me in a review). That's all folks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?**

Chapter 8

Tony clenched his jaw, the muscles in his neck straining. "This Junior is going to make us tens of thousands. This girl is the daughter of the Director of Mossad, do you know how big their funds are?"

"It sounds dangerous Father." Tony whispered, never breaking eye-contact with Ziva desperately trying to reassure her.

"Oh grow a pair Junior." Senior snarled

"No Father, you have doomed us all, do you really expect Mossad to pay a ransom. Come on they're _Mossad_ they assassinate high political figures around he world. They won't trade any money with you they'll put a bullet through your forehead." Tony snapped. "And you may feel like you are a big fish in a small pond, but your not, your not even a fish and when you start playing with the sharks there is only one outcome!"

Senior viciously backhanded his son but Tony just received the blow without complaint.

Mario leaned in "Kid what the fuck are you doing?"

"Doing what shouldn't have been done a long time ago." Tony spat, he reached up under his shirt and brought out a black box "Do you know what this is?" Tony span around making sure that everybody's attention was focused on him " This is a wireless recording device, it is linked straight to the headquarters of an armed federal agency. Which now has on record you admitting that you kidnapped the daughter of the Director of Mossad to hold her to ransom." Tony smiled darkly and looked his father dead in the eye "You're going down Dad."

"You worthless piece of shit." Senior snarled.

"Aw now that isn't very nice is it?" Tony smirked his eyes alight with adrenaline.

"Kid, what have you done, you've just signed your own death warrant!" Mario demanded.

Tony leaned inside his suit and drew out a SIG, one he had lifted from Leory Jethro Gibbs' house a week earlier. Tony turned and pointed it straight at his Father his aim unwavering and his jaw set in stone. As soon as he had finished the action Tony found that he had ten weapons pointed at him.

"Untie Ziva." Tony spat.

"_Ziva_?" Senior said sarcastically "A bit friendly aren't we?"

Tony returned the sarcastic smile "Do it or I'll put a round through your forehead."

"Your bluffing." Senior said grinning cockily

"Do you really want to put it to the test?" Tony asked his voice perfectly calm.

There was a moment of silence while both men tested one another before Senior's shoulders slumped "Do it." He whispered softly.

Fingers and Teeth instantly set to work and Ziva was released from her bonds. "Ziva come over and stand behind me." Tony said quietly and she did as she was asked.

"Son, I know what you are doing," Mario said quietly "You obviously feel something for this girl, hell we have all been your age we know what its like but its not worth dieing for…"

"Ziva," Tony said keeping his aim on his father at all times "Go back to your Father and tell him everything that has happened."

"I am not leaving you Tony.." Ziva replied her voice was hoarse and cracked.

"Go Ziva." Tony chewed his lip "Please."

"I'll promise that I will be back for you." Ziva lent up and softly kissed Tony on the cheek.

DeFranco moved his weapon away from Tony and now had it focused on Ziva. She stared down the barrel of the weapon unblinking, unafraid.

"Lower your weapon DeFranco." Tony spat. DeFranco's face twitched but otherwise he remained exactly the same ignoring Tony's command. "Lower your weapon or I'll shoot." Tony said tightening his finger around the trigger and DeFranco lowered his weapon his eyes alight with fear.

Ziva quickly bounded up the stairs as she sprinted towards the house as she headed straight for Gibbs' house. He was the only man who would be willing to help her now.

Back inside the basement the other mobsters were slowly edging closer to Tony, Tony slowly counted to 30, plenty of time for Ziva to escape before he dropped the weapon on the floor with a loud thud.

The members of the gang quickly jumped on top of Tony pushing him down into the stone floor.

"Tie his hands!" Senior shouted and Tony found his hands being bound with thick rope in front of him. "Follow me."

Tony sound himself being dragged through some kind of cellar, members of the gang repeatedly kept punching and kicking him at any opportunity. Tony's lungs were on fire and the pain was quickly spreading throughout him.

The group had reached a pit in the floor.

"Throw him in." Senior growled and Tony felt himself hurtling towards the floor and he felt his injured wrist break again under his weight. The steel grill above him was snapped down cutting off any opportunity of escape.

"Start her up!" Senior called out and a gurgling sound filled the room. Tony looked down to see water was gushing in through cracks in the brickwork, and fast. "Once the water reaches above your head Anthony you will be trapped by the grill and you will drown. I have heard that it is a very peaceful way to go, but I sure the panic and desperation that comes beforehand is not pleasant." Senior sighed and he leaned down on one knee "Why did you have to do this son? Well you brought it upon yourself, see you in hell." And with that Senior turned and left the room leaving Tony with the ever rising water.

* * *

Ziva pounded her fist against the door, it swung open to reveal Abby.

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva demanded as she brushed past Abby "Where is he Abby!"

"I'm here." Ziva spun around and saw Gibbs behind her. "What do you want?"

"It's Tony, he saved me and now I think his father is going to kill him…." Ziva cried.

"Stay here for a second." Gibbs said quickly as he grabbed his weapon and badge. He then rushed back to Ziva. "Let's go." The pair rushed out the door and headed towards the house.

* * *

Tony furiously dug inside his pocket, silently thanking that his hands had been bound in front of him, he produced a mobile and furiously punched in a number.

"_Hello?"_ A breathless voice picked up.

"Ziva it's me." Tony shouted over the noise of the rushing water. "Are you okay?"

"_I am fine Tony, where are you?"_ Ziva demanded as she and Gibbs continued to sprint to the house.

"I am in some kind of pit below the house, its filling up with water." Tony chuckled. "Its like something out of an action movie isn't it?"

"_Tony hang on I'm coming!" _The water was now at Tony's neck and Tony furiously kicked with his legs in order to keep his head above the rising water. He felt a sickening feeling in his stomach when he felt a sharp pain above him as his skull came into contact with the grill.

"_Tony you still there?"_ Ziva questioned

"Yeah, Ziva…Ziva I love you."

Tony took a deep breath and the water rose above his head leaving him trapped and all Ziva could hear was a dial tone.


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank all those kind readers who left their thoughts for the last chapter it is appreciated enormously! I hope you all had a good Christmas and I would like to wish you a happy new year. Okay so this is the next chapter, many people mentioned in the last chapter that they don't like cliff-hangers so I changed the end of this chapter in order to avoid the cliff-hanger – HA now you can't say that I don't listen to you guys! So I hope you enjoy the next chapter and please review and leave your thoughts or criticism or what not.**

Chapter 9

Tony furiously kicked against the brick wall trying to push his way out of the confining tomb. The murky water swirled around him and his lungs already felt like they were on fire. Tony smashed his fist against the grill desperately trying to escape, the raw iron edges cut into his hands and blood mixed with the filthy water that surrounded him. Perhaps there was a way out the bottom? Some way of reversing the water flow? Tony did a tumble turn and used the grill to push himself to the bottom of the pit, his hands ran across the rough surface of the bricks desperately searching for some kind of lever, some form of salvation. But there was none, and with a sinking feeling in his stomach Tony realised that he really was going to die here. At his fathers hand, he was too young to die! He didn't want to die. All the things that he could never do flashed before Tony's eyes. He would never get to be a cop, have a family, see his children grow up, HE HAD NEVER LIVED! Tony tucked his knees up to his chest and in one last futile attempt brought his legs smashing up into the grill but there was still no give. And with the burning sensation in his chest only growing Tony realised that it was all over.

Ziva sprinted up the drive to the house, expensive foreign cars were parked in neat regimental lines on the gravel. Ziva pushed herself forward, Tony loved her, _he loved her!_ And she'll be damned if she let something bad happen to him as a result of him saving her. She could feel Gibbs behind her following her every step weapon drawn.

"Hey it's the girl!" Ziva snapped her head around to see one of the members of the gang outside the door, Ziva saw that he was reaching for a handgun but before his hand even came into contact with the weapon he had slumped to the floor, blood seeping out from his chest. Ziva looked behind her to see Gibbs running forward his smoking weapon raised.

The pair burst into the house and pounded down the panelled corridors, they reached a oak door leading down to the basement and they slowly crept down the stone steps. From inside the basement they could hear voices.

"Why the hell would you do that?" There were two men shouting at one another, one Ziva recognised as Tony's father and the other she remembered trying to defend Tony, Mario was his name.

"You saw what he did Luperalli! He betrayed us!" Senior shouted

"But he's your own son Boss, your own flesh and blood!" Mario shouted back.

"I have son and now I realise that there could be more mutiny in the ranks.." Senior trailed off.

"What do ya mean Boss?" Mario asked his face bunched up with confusion.

"I mean that I cannot trust you Luperalli and I cannot let you leave this basement." With that Senior drew a pistol and levelled it with Mario's forehead.

"You're mad." Mario whispered.

"Get on your knees." Senior said cocking the pistol.

"No, I refuse to die like some cowering dog!" Mario shouted.

"Suit yourself." The weapon discharged and a bullet smashed through Mario's forehead and continued through the brain and out through the back of the skull carrying with it blood and brain matter.

It was at this moment Ziva and Gibbs stepped out.

"You're over DiNozzo." Gibbs said slowly keeping his weapon trained on the man at all times "You are under arrest for kidnapping, murder on several accounts and theft."

"Where is Tony?" Ziva shouted at him. Senior remained silent "Where is he!" Senior slowly gestured his head towards a door at the back of the room. "Gibbs deal with this I am going to find Tony!"

Ziva sprinted forwards and through the door, what it revealed was a sunken room which was filled with water. Ziva desperately scanned the surface of the filthy water. She bounded down the five steps before diving into the water. She kicked her powerful legs propelling her towards the bottom of the room.

Her eyesight was limited due to the murky water but she saw a grill and swam over to it, she peered down into the darkness and saw Tony's bronze hair. She desperately rattled against the grill trying to get it to come loose but with no avail. She looked down and could feel the sadness welling up in her chest. Tony lifted his head and looked straight at her with those piercing green eyes. Ziva tried to hide back the sob which over came her body, Tony reached up through the gaps in the grill and entwined his fingers with Ziva's and she desperately gripped onto his fingers. Her hair splayed around her face and she felt the bubbles escaping from her mouth as she let out a scream of fury. She grabbed he grill with two hands and desperately shook trying to free Tony.

It was then that she noticed the padlock holding the grill in place, she swam over and withdrew her knife from the sheath she always had on her ankle, her lungs were screaming now and desperation seemed to make her hands shake. She tried to insert the blade into the lock jiggling it around trying to make it work.

Ziva pushed against the grill and sent herself propelling upwards.

Tony watched Ziva disappear and he let out the last of his air, he could feel the hands of unconsciousness creep around him and everything went black.

Ziva's head broke the surface and she desperately gulped in air before plunging back into the water, she noticed Tony's lifeless body immediately and realised that it might already be too late. Ziva gently slid her knife into the lock and gently pried the blade around, trying to release the lock. All the time she was aware of the seconds ticking by. She suddenly heard the click as the lock released and she hurriedly pulled the padlock away. She the used all of her energy to pull the grill away.

She leaned into the pit and grabbed hold of Tony's shoulder feeling no response she kicked away from the brick and dragged Tony up to the surface. Ziva felt the air around her and she desperately sucked it in. She pulled Tony towards steps and lay him down. Ziva was shivering with cold but all of her attention was focused on the lifeless and still body of Anthony DiNozzo.

"TONY!" Ziva desperately called out. No answer.

She carefully pulled his head back opening the airways, she pressed her lips to his and gave two rescue breaths. It was then Gibbs burst through the door and sank to his knees opposite Ziva.

"Come on DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled at him "Come on!"

Ziva was well aware of the tears that were running down her cheeks but she didn't care the man who had saved her life was now paying for it with his own it just wasn't fair!

Gibbs rested his hands over Tony's chest and furiously pushed down twice, but then suddenly Tony spluttered out water and began coughing furiously.

"Tony!" Ziva cried out and pulled Tony into a passionate kiss.

When she pulled back alone Tony's facial expression changed a few times before finally settling on a broad grin.

"Well I guess I am in heaven." Tony smiled and raised an eyebrow "But I don't know why you are here Gibbs…"

The older man only chuckled.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys I would like to thank all you kind people who reviewed my last chapter, I tried to respond to all of you and I would like to leave a personal message to all those who left an anonymous review. I do apologise for any mistakes and even though I am not happy with this chapter I decided to publish it. Writing for me is a stream of conciousness, I just sit down and write, that's just how I do it but please review it means the world!**

Chapter 10

Ziva rocked back onto her heels and let out a sigh of relief, he was alive, _he was alive!_

"Where is my Father?" Tony choked out.

"My Agents are dealing with him now, we have enough evidence against him now to send him away for a very long time – you did good son…" Gibbs said placing a calloused hand upon Tony's sodden shoulder.

"It's really over…" Tony sighed and let his head rest back against the concrete floor.

"Boss," An NCIS agent ran in on the group "I've sorted out the pumping system the room should be draining now…"

"Good work Mercuio.." Gibbs said nodding his approval to the young man who quickly disappeared again.

"Ziva," Gibbs said looking at the bedraggled teenager "Take Tony back to your house and get him changed and bandage his hands…"

"Gibbs what about my Dad?" Ziva whispered harshly

"He's in Tel Aviv and will be for the next three days, he left two hours ago, Jenny informed me." With that Gibbs stood up and left the two alone.

Ziva grasped Tony's shoulder and helped to pull the weakened teenager up and helped Tony walk out of the room which had nearly cost him his life. The pair gently trudged down the panelled corridors of the mansion. They left puddles of filthy water at their feet as they pushed forward. Tony walked out into the bright sunshine, gently slipping off his stained and wet suit jacket he walked over to a handcuffed man who was fighting against two armed federal agents.

Tony slipped off his skinny tie and dumped by his feet still powering forwards, Ziva watched him carefully as the man she was falling for continued to walk towards the man who had tried to kill him, his own father.

"Get your hands off me!" Senior shouted at the top of his lungs as he continued to battle with the two agents.

"Father…" Tony said softy and Senior turned around to glare at him

"You!" The older man spat "You have betrayed me, your own father!"

"No, you are not my Father, biologically you may be related to me but you have never been my Father. The only time you were proud of me was when you thought that I had joined you and your dirty friends. You're dead to me, and you always have been. But you see I have the final laugh father, while you sit rotting in jail, thinking about all the lives that you have ruined I will be doing what I always wanted to be doing, _my dreams_."

"Oh yeah?" Senior said harshly "How you going to do that without a family or a dime to your name?"

"I'll earn it, and I am the sole heir to Mother's family fortune and I am sure that will pay for lawyers to claim the DiNozzo fortune."

"Ha!" DiNozzo Senior laughed "You really think you were going to inherit my fortune, hell you have never been on my will and you can sure as hell assume it won't be now!"

"I don't want your money Father, unlike you I am not overpowered with greed and jealousy. I'm happy with what I got. I have the clothes on my back, a car to take me to the nearest employment centre and when I turn 18 this house will be rightfully mine."

"Oh yeah and how the hell do you fathom that?"

"You see it was purchased under Mother's name and seeming as you didn't contribute a cent towards it then the house was hers. Somehow your lawyers managed to pull off a miracle which kept it under your name but when I turn 18 it was left in Mum's will that it becomes mine…as for the rest of your fortune and wealth. Well that's being seized by the FBI right now. I thought it might take them a little while to find all your deposit spots so I decided to draw them a nice helpful map." Tony smiled sarcastically and checked his watch "Hell they should be finished right about now, the objects will be stored as evidence and your money will go back into the government. I asked if it could be directed towards child care because we all know how much you _love_ kids." Tony smiled again.

"What have you done?" Senior asked the colour draining out of his face.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Tony said keeping his face stoic.

The agents forcefully into the car and it pulled away leaving Tony stood alone on the pavement. Ziva walked up to him and they looked up at the sky which was quickly clouding over and the temperature was dropping.

"Come on lets get you inside before you freeze to death, I have nearly lost you once today I am not prepared to go through that again!" Ziva said as she grabbed Tony's hand and led him towards her house.

Ziva opened the door to find a carefully scribbled note pinned to the wall in front of her, she ripped it off and read it silently. She could feel Tony's presence behind her and his steady breathing kept causing her distraction.

"So where's Michael?" Tony asked softly.

"According to this he is in Tel Aviv with my Father." Ziva said as she threw the note into the bin. "Right lets get your wounds sorted out."

"Please Ziva I am fine…" Tony started but Ziva grabbed the wrist which he was cradling to his chest and pinched it lightly, Tony winced lightly "Alright I'm not but it is nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Ziva asked

"Because you're no longer my girlfriend, and I don't think your boyfriend Michael would be too impressed when he came back home."

"First of all I am still your friend and I care about you deeply Tony, I care more for you than any other person, apart from my mother and sister of course. And for some reason Tony you keep protecting me even after I have hurt you so much, and this is the least I can do to repay you. And secondly Michael is NOT my boyfriend, we're just, it's complicated…"

"Oh yeah, well you two looked quite cosy a few weeks back when you were snogging in the middle of the school field."

"Tony, please you have to understand…" Ziva started

"Then please explain to me Ziva what the hell is going on me, because at the moment the way you're treating me is giving me whiplash!"

"Tony I promise I will explain everything as long as you promise me that you will allow me to fix up your wounds…" Tony nodded slowly and Ziva led him towards the bathroom and she pushed him down onto the rim of the bathroom as she riffled through the cupboards trying to find a first aid kit. Ziva saw it and pulled herself onto tiptoes as she tried to reach the top shelf. Tony who was still sat down now had a perfect view of Ziva's behind and he smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow "Stop checking out my ass Tony!" Ziva said sternly.

"Sorry," Tony said sheepishly and averted his gaze.

"Now take off your shirt." Ziva said as she began to organise he supplies she needed.

"Really David? Now Mikey-boy is really not going to like that." Tony said grinning.

Ziva took a step back for a moment and ran her eyes up and down Tony "Who are you and what have you done with my DiNozzo?"

"_Your_ DiNozzo, and what do you mean?" Tony asked.

"When I met you two months ago Tony you couldn't even say someone's first name and now you are joking and that grin has not left your face…"

"It's over Zi, it really is over I can finally live a normal life, I can go to school without being known as the murder's son. I can get a job, I can find the girl of my dreams." With that Tony brought up his thumb and gently stroked Ziva's cheek.

"Tony we cannot do this." Ziva said sternly.

"There we go again." Tony said as he dramatically snapped his head to one side "Whiplash."

"Please Tony, my Father said that if I continued to date you then he would kill you and you cannot underestimate that Tony. You know what Mossad is and I just couldn't risk your life for something as petty as my happiness." Ziva bit her bottom lip.

"And what about my happiness?"

"You would of moved on and found somebody with less…luggage."

"Baggage Ziva, Baggage and you really don't think that I have problems with baggage, hell look at what has happened in the past few weeks…"

"Exactly you had enough troubles of your own you did not need to burden you with mine, I did this for you Tony!" Ziva cried.

"So while you left me floundering and wondering what the hell I had done to hurt you so much you went back to Tel Aviv and while you were there you decided to rekindle your old relationship with Rivkin."

"And we're back to second names." Ziva said sarcastically

"And so what if we are David?" Tony spat as he stood up to loom over Ziva.

"I never wanted to see Michael again, when I left Israel we were not on the best of terms, but my father and his decided to cut a deal. My Father would allow Michael to come back with him to America and a guaranteed position in Mossad as long as he would marry me."

"Marry you?" Tony choked out.

"Yes Tony, back in Israel marriage can still be used as a tool between the most powerful families, by marrying Michael I would create an allegiance between our families which my Father could rely upon in difficult times.." Ziva trailed off.

"So you're engaged to him?" Tony asked as his face began to darken.

"Something like that, I do not want to marry him Tony, for I am already in love with somebody else."

"Who?" Tony asked as his breath caught in his throat.

"You Tony, I am in love with you and I have no idea how but someone you have made me fall for you and all your….baggage." Ziva smiled softly at Tony and he returned it will a full blown smile that lit up the room. "Now take off your shirt!" Ziva ordered

"Whoa you really are eager aren't you Miss David." Tony said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"You have injured your wrists and I need to treat them Tony- nothing else."

Tony slipped off his shirt and Ziva carefully kneeled down and wiped the wounds with antiseptic oil, she then carefully bandaged the wounds. She then placed a brace over Tony's a brace over Tony's sprained wrist and tried to get him into a sling which he stubbornly refused saying he could do without it.

"I don't need it Ziva." Tony said stubbornly but he couldn't prevent the smirk playing on his lips.

"Suit yourself." Ziva fake glared at Tony.

"You're cute when you're angry." Tony said grinning. Ziva punched Tony in his still bare torso, "Fine, fine not cute, beautiful."

"Better." Ziva whispered as she gently leaned up and captured Tony's lips with her own. Tony carefully wrapped his arms around her neck and drew her closer to him. Ziva snaked her hands up and buried them in Tony's hair. Ziva felt herself being pushed against the wall as the kiss became more passionate, Ziva ran her hands up and down Tony's bare chest as she pushed her tongue into his mouth feeling delighted as she heard Tony's low groan.

Tony then pulled away, Ziva tried to follow him but he simply leaned his forehead against hers breathing heavily.

"I think we should stop otherwise I might get a bit carried away…" Tony whispered.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Ziva tried to stabilise her breathing but kept her eyes closed.

"Right now, after I nearly drowned and you had to save me, when you have just explained that you are engaged. Yeah Zi I think now is probably a bad time. I don't want to push you into anything and as much as I would like to be selfish and carry you off to something off to the other side of the world where we can be alone I couldn't do that – not to you Ziva, you mean too much to me."

"Oh please, be selfish." Ziva whispered.

"Maybe another day, perhaps not in your Father's house?" Tony smirked and led Ziva out of the bathroom forgetting his T-shirt which was still laying abandoned n the bathroom.

"Gibbs says you will have to make a statement in the morning, he wants you to head into the headquarters, would you like me to come with you, I have to go in to give my statement as well." Ziva said quietly.

"Yeah I would like that." Tony smiled. "Do you have a T-shirt or something? I apologise for asking and as much as I could see the benefits of me standing shirtless in front of you, Mikey-boy might get the wrong idea if he found out."

"And what making out in the bathroom certainly won't give him the _wrong idea_?"

"You have just found a small hole in my otherwise perfect plan Miss David."

"So tell me what is 'the right idea' Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I don't want Michael to know that I am not only in love with his fiancée but I also appeared to have jumped her in the bathroom when she was innocently cleaning my wounds."

"Why do you always make yourself sound like the bad guy? If anything Tony _I _jumped _you."_ Ziva smiled coyly. "And I think I have a hoodie somewhere…."

Ziva disappeared for a moment before returning with a male Jack Wills hoodie, "_Jack Wills_ Ziva? And who does this belong too?"

"It is mine, I picked it up when I was in the UK, it seems to be quite a craze amongst teenagers there, I thought that a baggy hoodie might come in handy in America.

Tony slipped it on, it was a little tight but this only showed off his highly formed muscles even more. Ziva cast and appreciative eye which Tony noticed. Tony turned and looked out the window, the skies, which had been clear before had now became dark and as the sun began to dip below the sky small flakes of snow began to fall.

"It's snowing." Tony said softly as he looked out the window in amazement "The last time it snowed here I was 5 years old, me and Mum went and built a giant snowman in the back garden. Dad refused to leave his office."

"I have never seen snow, sure I have seen it on TV and stuff but in Israel we don't tend to get snow in the desert."

Tony smiled softly and grabbed Ziva's arm leading her towards the front door "Well lets go show you the magical wonder which is snow.."

Ziva laughed as Tony dragged her out the front door and into the middle of the street, she watched in amazement as the flakes slowly spiralled downwards before settling on the ground.

"Catch one with your tongue…." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear, the snow was falling more heavily now.

"Why?" Ziva said spinning around to face him.

"Because," Tony said shrugging "Because its fun.

Ziva looked at Tony sceptically before tentatively casting out her tongue, she waiting a moment before her eyes snapped open wide surprise as a cold flake came in contact with her tongue.

She turned around to she Tony laughing his head off "What?" She demanded

"Ziva only you could take an American tradition which is accepted by millions and look like a complete and utter idiot while doing it!" Tony's laughter was cut off sharply when a snowball smacked into the side of his face. He glared angrily at Ziva and began scooping up the snow around him.

The pair played out in the falling snow for hours and the simple cries of joy echoed down the streets. Tony grabbed Ziva and twirled her into his chest and looked down at her with a look of adoration and love. He then slowly bent down and kissed her softly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Tony," Ziva said softly "And no matter what we will find a way to get through this, somehow everything will end up alright."

**Alright guys if you could review and leave your comments and suggestions it would mean a lot. If you have any ideas for the story then could you please leave them! I dunno Kate returning from the dead, Tony's father escaping. Jeanne getting jealous a Michael/Tony fight. If you want anything to happen then please tell me and I will try to write it.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow guys once again your support has been overwhelming; so I recently bought NCIS season 7 on DVD to find that it is showing in the UK on Five from January 5****th**** - damn. Well I also bought the NCIS soundtrack and have fallen in love with the song 'After All' by Saving Abel. Well thank you all for your support and your ideas. There was an overwhelming vote for a Tony/Michael fight and a Jeanne/Ziva fight. Do you know what this tells me – you guys are very violence orientated.**

**Happy New Year all I hope this is going to be a good one.**

**About the Jeanne issue, I don't mind her so much if anything I feel a little sorry for her the main reason people dislike her is because in fanfiction she usually breaks up Tiva which nobody wants to see. So tell me guys if Jeanne was not dating Tony would we of liked her – I think we would have.**

**So tell me guys – What's your New Year Resolution – mine is to be nicer and friendlier to everybody along with the traditional get fitter.**

Chapter 11

The past three days had been bliss, Tony and Ziva had not left one another's side. They had gone to NCIS and filled out the reports. Gibbs had explained to Tony all the options that he now had, they had agreed that on paper Gibbs would now become Tony's legal guardian until Tony's 18th birthday when he could claim the inheritance as his own.

Ziva and Tony were slowly walking around the lake were they had broken up a month ago, the trees were now bear and two inches of snow lay covering the ground but the place was still and magnificently beautiful.

Suddenly Tony stopped and looked out across the calm water of the lake "Ziva what are we doing?"

Ziva looked at him confused "What do you mean Tony?"

"Ziva you're engaged! So what does that make me your 'boy toy'?"

"Tony, I do not want to marry Michael and as soon as my Father returns from Israel I will explain this to him and, well I do not really know what will happen. All I know is there is not a force on this earth that will keep me away from you. I have already lost you once and I am not strong enough to go through that pain again."

"I know Ziva, its just, this is so messed up you know and I don't feel right having a relationship with another man's fiancée." Tony muttered.

Ziva stayed silent as she looked at the mountains in the distance "Lets get back I am beginning to feel the cold…" She whispered as she took Tony's hand and led them back to his parked Lamborghini.

"When does your Father come back?" Tony asked as he slid his seatbelt on.

"This evening, he called me last night and informed me that he and Michael will touch down at 1800."

"And what do you want to do until then Miss David?" Tony asked as he quirked his eyebrow.

"What doesn't that go against your 'moral ethics'" Ziva said using air quotations

"Hey Ziva you finally got the hang of those," Tony said but after seeing Ziva's expression he quickly went back to the point of the conversation "Well I could say that you bring out the worst in me but I would know that is just untrue…" Tony grinned and lightly pecked Ziva on the lips "Anyway I think I make a good bad guy…"

"Yes Tony you are my very own Henry Fonda." Ziva said sarcastically

"What?" Tony asked faking shock

"Henry Fonda – wasn't he the dark villain in '_Once Upon In The West'_?" Ziva said her face bunching up.

"Yes Ziva I know who Henry Fonda is, I have always loved Steinbeck novels, no I am shocked by the fact you have actually quoted _me _something to do with movies." Tony smiled "You are also very cute when you bunch your face up like that…"

Ziva punched Tony in the arm and they both glared at one another before bursting into fits of laughter.

"So where do you want to go Ziva?" Tony asked as he withdrew his watch "For 8 hours?"

Ziva bit her lip for a moment before a wide grin spread across her face "How about we go sailing?"

"Sailing?" Tony asked "Don't you think it is a bit cold, you know with it snowing and all?"

"It's fine if you don't want to…" Ziva was cut off when Tony placed a finger on her lips

"No sailing sounds perfect I just need to pick up some stuff from my house, if the FBI, CIA, NCIS hell the whole alphabet have finished with it yet." Tony chucked slightly as he stepped into the car and gunned the engine.

* * *

Tony returned Ziva back to her house later that day, the sun was already disappearing behind the Maple trees casting long and eerie shadows down the street. Ziva's hair was wet and tangled but her face was radiant and alive and the joyful smile which was now plastered across her face had never once left.

"Well are you going to tell him tonight?" Tony asked as he slipped through the front gate and began to walk Ziva to her door.

"Hm, which 'him'" Ziva asked as she tried not to make eye contact with Tony.

"Either." Tony's answer was short it left no room for disagreement.

"I do not know Tony, how do I start that conversation hm, 'oh hey Dad, you know that man you planned to marry? Yeah Michael, well I do not really like him and against your wishes I have actually fallen in love with the son of your sworn enemy – but anyway how was your trip?'" Ziva said sarcastically.

"Well that sounded just fine." Tony said chuckling slightly.

"Do you want to come inside?" Ziva asked as she swung open the front door.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Ziva, if your Father was to catch me…" Tony said slowly running his fingers through his hair.

"I was planning on him doing exactly that." Ziva said mysteriously

"Catching me?" Tony said and after seeing Ziva nod "Why?"

"Because I need you to be there Tony, I need to show him that you really are a good man who has saved my life and that you have a heart of gold."

"And he is likely to see the messed up frat boy who has seduced his beautiful daughter into dating him and is now forcing her to leave her engagement with her fiancée for him, and then most likely he will through me out of a second storey window – again." Tony said as he gently rubbed Ziva's shoulders.

"But you're not like that at all Tony." Ziva said softly

"Or am I? Have you just been confused by my evil façade?" Tony said who was trying to suppress his laughter.

"What does that make me the damsel in distress waiting for my knight in shining armour?" Ziva questioned.

"I am sure Michael would leap at the chance."

Ziva shuddered "Please do not remind me."

"If you want me to stay Ziva I will." Tony said seriously.

"No you are right, I just thought with you being there I wouldn't have to start the conversation, my Father would most defiantly bring the topic up." Ziva said as she stepped inside the house.

"I will see you tomorrow at school Ziva." Tony said as he leaned in and lightly kissed Ziva before returning down the garden path "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Ziva called back before the door swung shut leaving her alone awaiting her Father's and fiancée's impending arrival.

* * *

A woman sat in the younger brother's tree house, the last of the sun was slowly fading when he finally arrived. She watched carefully as Tony and the New Girl pulled up in his car. She watched them converse as she felt the anger built up in her stomach. _God why did he even like her – what did he see in that foreign girl, hell she was probably a terrorist anyway._

Jeanne Benoit swore she could of heard her heart break as Tony leaned in and lightly kissed Ziva, and then when the wind carried his voice over to where she was sat 'I love you.' _He loves her? Dear God she has obviously sucked him into a web of lies and deceit it was the only way he could have fallen for her._

Jeanne had always found Anthony DiNozzo Junior to be attractive. When he was at football practice she often found herself sat on the bleachers with the rest of the cheerleaders admiring his perfectly toned body as he charged straight through other players sending them sprawling to the floor. And then afterwards when he took off his helmet and the whole world could be in awe of his forest green eyes and bronze tousled hair. It looked like he was a runaway supermodel or Hollywood actor that had wound up in this rundown high school. Anthony DiNozzo looked like a Greek God and when he smilied one of those grins that flashed his perfect white teeth Jeanne could feel her heart melt.

All of her friends called him a freak, a spoilt brat whose Father was a murdering bastard. Nobody liked him, which is why Jeanne had never approached him. To date Tony DiNozzo would have been social suicide. But now with his father out of the picture it was acceptable and finally he could be his.

But apparently she had left it to late and her Tony had to settle for some foreign slut who had just waltzed into the school and instantly claimed him as her own. Who did she think she was? She wasn't even on the cheerleading squad, she didn't wear makeup and in the two months of her attending Washington High Jeanne had not seen her wear one skirt!

She watched as he crossed the street, he was wearing expensive jeans that hugged him in all the right places, a tight fitting jonboy dark grey shirt which showed off all of his muscles and it was finished off with converses. Finally Jeanne watched as Tony slipped on the sunglasses that he nearly always wore. _God, was she falling in love with him? _She had always been fascinated by him but the feelings that he was now evoking inside her chest she had never experienced before. Jeanne watched carefully as he crossed the street before walking up the driveway to his house.

One way or another she was going to have him, which would mean cutting that new girl out of the picture if Tony DiNozzo would be hers. She was going to make herself so desirable he wouldn't even know what hit him.

* * *

Ziva watched carefully as the dark black sedan pulled up in front of the house and her Father and Michael stepped out, allowing the Officer/Chauffeur to deal with the luggage. Ziva chuckled inwardly, that was so like them, leave it for somebody else to clear up.

"Aba." Ziva greeted as she lightly kissed her Father on both cheeks.

"Yakiri" Eli said smiling

"Michael" Ziva said as she also kissed him lightly on cheek feeling sick in the stomach

"Mami." Michael said as he forcefully grabbed Ziva's jaw and held her in front of him.

"Father could I speak to you in private please?" Ziva asked quietly

"Of course ahuva, come to my office." Ziva followed her Father up the stairs, leaving Michael with a look of bewilderment plastered across his face.

Once Ziva and Eli had entered the officer she carefully shut the door behind them leaving them alone. Ziva felt her hands become clammy and her muscles began to tense up,

"What did you want to speak to me about Ziva?" Eli asked. Ziva had to hand it to him he had been practicing his fatherly tone, but then again she knew he was desperate to try and become a more respected figure in her life. She knew since her mothers and her sisters unexpected death he had spiralled down into the depths of alcohol and depression, but he was trying to move on and past that and trying to become a real Father for Ziva and this was not something that she did not notice or appreciate.

"It is about me and Michael Father." Ziva said. _Good start Ziva._ She congratulated herself sarcastically.

"What about you?"

"I cannot marry him." Ziva said simply

"Now don't be ridiculous of course you can."

"I cannot Father!" Ziva protested.

"I understand Ziva I really do, this is a big deal and nerves are understandable, I felt the same way before marrying your Mother but I need this Ziva and Michael is a good man, you could do a lot worse." Eli said.

"No Father, you do NOT understand. I cannot marry Michael because I am in love with another man!" Ziva shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry?" Eli said slowly shaking his head slightly

"I have fallen in love with Tony Father." Ziva said quietly as she hung her head.

"Oh Lord," Eli said as he ran his hands through his hair "Any other boy and perhaps I could of understood Ziva but him, after I specifically warned you Ziva. For the last time he is not a good person!" Eli shouted.

"He is Father, he saved my life!" Ziva cried as tears ran down her cheeks.

"How so?"

"I was kidnapped by his Father three days ago and Tony pulled a gun to the entire mob and negotiated my release as a result he nearly drowned. Father he put my life before his without a seconds thought!"

"And what was he doing there in the first place Ziva?" Eli demanded

"He was trying to gather evidence against his Father for Special Agent Gibbs."

"Betraying his own Father, doesn't really show loyalty does it?" Eli scorned

"So one minute because he is with DiNozzo Senior you hate him but when he is working against his Father it doesn't show loyalty and you again hate him. You know what Father I think you are grasping at straws and you are never going to like him. Well that is to bad Father because I love him! And he loves me and I don't care what you say but just for once I want you to leave behind Director David at work and just me my Father. The man I love and respect and tell me honestly a good reason why Tony is not a good person." Ziva demanded

Eli swallowed "Jenny informed me that you were safe, she said you had one missing for a while. She never said that you had been kidnapped by Anthony DiNozzo Senior none the less. And according to you I owe this Tony for brining you back to me and for that I am eternally grateful. Tell me Zivaleh does he make you happy?"

Ziva nodded "Yes Father, when I am with him all my troubles seem to melt away…I..I cannot explain it."

"Trust me you don't need to. And for once I am going to do the right thing and be your Father, you do not have to marry Michael I will sort things out. Don't you worry Ziva, just promise me that you will not rush into anything." Eli kissed Ziva's forehead.

Ziva furiously wiped her tears away with her sleeve "I won't. Thank you Aba."

Eli chuckled "No problem, I will explain to Michael now, no doubt he will not be happy Ziva, he has quite a fascination with you. He might start to fight for you."

Ziva smiled sheepishly "I hope he takes it well, I will tell him Father for he deserves better than me."

"No, no, no Ziva I think it is best coming from me, just do not rule him out yet okay?" Eli said before disappearing down the staircase.


	12. Chapter 12

**First off I would like to apologise for the late update but it is the start of the exam season here and I have been bogged down with revision. And I have just sat my Science and History examinations.**

**On a positive note I got my English Language results back…A* I am really happy because I intend to go and study English further at A level. **

**Anyway I apologise for the late update but if you could leave a review it will be appreciated of course. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**And a BIG THANK YOU to all of you who have shown support by reviewing this story –THANKS!**

Chapter 12

The sunlight streamed through the gaps in the curtains illuminating the room. Ziva groaned in protest as she spread herself out across the bed feeling reassured when her fingers came into contact with a warm body next to her. She unconsciously gravitated herself towards the presence and felt reassured when a pair of strong muscular arms were wrapped around her small frame.

Tony smirked slightly as Ziva buried her face into the chest and her light breathing was the only sound that filled the room.

"Good morning." Tony whispered as he buried his head into her bouncy chocolate locks.

"Hmph." Was his only response as a sleepy Ziva David pressed her face harder against him. Tony could only chuckle in response and Ziva could feel the vibrations of his laugh resonate through her body. She felt so close to him and intimate in ways that she had never felt before. It wasn't meaningless sex, no it was something more special something more close and personal.

Tony gently began to stroke the back of her head as he thought about last night.

_Flashback_

_Tony lounged over the sofa as 'Rambo' was playing on his fathers large plasma TV which took up nearly the entire wall of the gigantic lounge room. Tony however was not really paying attention to the film. He felt empty – the saying really was true that money couldn't buy you happiness. He had access to pretty much anything money could buy. A teenagers paradise and yet he still felt incredibly empty on the inside._

_Tony could hear the rain pounding down outside, a sudden flash of lightning illuminated the living room and several seconds later a deafening boom of thunder sounded._

_It was only then Tony heard the furious pounding at the front door, who could that be? It was probably just one of the members of the football team looking for a place to crash after a party. Tony turned of the TV and headed towards the entrance hall where the furious knocks could be heard more easily. Tony was actually surprised he heard the pounding over the noise of the storm._

_Tony yanked the door open revealing a shivering, sodden but smiling Ziva David._

"_Ziva?" Tony said in surprise "God you must be freezing, come on inside.." _

_Ziva stepped past Tony and into the mansion the smile which was plastered across her face never wavering, "My father said yes Tony.. it is over, it's all over." Ziva cried as she wrapped her arms around Tony and embraced him tightly._

"_What Ziva?" Tony questioned "What did your father say yes too?"_

"_Us Tony, I can be with you I don't have to marry Michael its just me and you now, we can be together now with nothing to stand in our way, not your father, not mine or Michael. It's just me and you and nobody, I mean nobody is going to stand in the way of me being with you." Ziva smiled and she gently placed her hands either side of Tony's face, cradling it softly "I love you."_

_Tony's face broke into a bright smile "Just me and you, nothing is going to stand in our way. I love you too, so, so much."_

_Ziva leaned upwards and pressed her lips to Tony's, it wasn't desperate or quick fuelled out of lust. No it was more than that, it was life changing as if the entire forces of life were moving with them. Like molten lava it was hot and dangerous but on the other hand it was slow and life altering. Everything seemed to go black around Ziva, the only thing she could feel, see or smell was Tony. He surrounded her and encased her like a protective cocoon. And when Ziva thought about it he really was all she needed – he was all that mattered now. And that was a scary thought when she thought about it. She had never cared about somebody more than her own life and would do anything to keep them safe, apart from maybe Tali._

_Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva and drew her closer to him, he couldn't believe what was happening, this perfect kick-ass woman was choosing him – HIM! She was giving up everything that she knew and was prepared to sever ties with her remaining family for him – the messed up son of a murderer. _

_Tony spun around and pressed them against the wall and Ziva grabbed handfuls of Tony's hair pulling it force when Tony began to suck softly at a sensitive spot on her neck. _

"_I love you Ziva." Tony whispered as he reconnected their lips._

"_And I love you Tony, more than life itself." Ziva panted as she drew back only for a second._

_She then lifted her body and wrapped her strong legs around Tony's body drawing herself even closer to him. Tony brought his arms to encase Ziva's thighs as he supported her weight as he carried them towards the living room. He gently laid Ziva down onto the leather sofa as he supported himself above her with one hand as he leaned down and furiously kissed her._

_Ziva ran her hands up and down Tony's chest feeling his muscles ripple under the check shirt that he was wearing. She then wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him in desperate for him to give her more. So many emotions were running through her as she clenched her legs and drew him closer. With one hand Ziva trailed down Tony's torso and with one hand she started to unbutton Tony's shirt. It was difficult but it was possible. Ziva felt elation run through her – she was winning, he was letting her have her way with him._

_Another button – Ziva rolled them over so she was now on top._

_With two hands she now ripped open Tony's shirt revealing his bare muscular chest. _

_She was about to start on his belt, but Tony placed his hands on top of hers and brought her hands away and back up to his face. "Ziva – why are you trying to undress me?" Tony asked softly as he buried his right hand in her bouncy locks of hair._

"_Please Tony – I want to be yours." Ziva whispered._

_Tony rolled them over so he was now on top, he then pushed himself to the far of the sofa and he sat there with his head in his hands. "You are Ziva, you are all I want but – this isn't right.." Tony trailed off._

"_Admit you don't to and I'll stop." Ziva purred in his ear as she traced light circles on his thigh. _

_Tony turned to look at her and Ziva saw his eyes were dark but his mask was descending, he looked more like what he had looked like when she had first met him than ever before. She pulled away. "Oh Ziva I want too," Tony sighed "But I don't want us to be like that, you know? Every other couple in the school our age are just in it for the sex and the boys are 'hot' and the girls are 'fit'. But I don't want you to be like that – you are beautiful Ziva and I know that I don't say that enough but you are…You are special to me Ziva and I treasure what we have to much to ruin it by doing something as stupid as what this would have led to."_

"_I understand Tony, I really do and I agree with you – doesn't mean that part of me didn't want it to happen." Ziva whispered arching one of her eyebrows._

_Tony chuckled slightly "Yeah Zi A LOT of me wanted it to happen as well, and I don't mean that we WON'T do it, I just have to wait for things to be right. I'm sorry." Tony whispered._

"_You have nothing to be sorry for Tony." Ziva smiled as she softly pecked him on the cheek "And I will wait forever if I have too…"_

_Ziva then yawned "Come on let's head upstairs to bed." Ziva said softly as she picked herself up off the sofa. Tony looked at her sceptically and raised one of his eyebrows in turn. "I promise everything will stay strictly PG." Ziva said holding her hands up in the air._

_Tony laughed and scooped Ziva up in his arms as he carried her up the stairs towards his room. I think they could be trusted enough to share his bed and nothing to happen – couldn't they?_

_End Flashback_

Tony chuckled slightly as he lightly kissed Ziva on the top of her head and extracted himself away from her.

"Come on we better get moving or we'll be late for school." Tony said as he slid on a pair of worn out Jeans and began flitting through his wardrobe for an appropriate T-shirt.

"I better go home and face the wrath of my father." Ziva whispered.

Tony spun around "I thought you said that he was cool with us."

Ziva shrugged "He is – but I don't think he is going to be happy with the conclusions he is going to jump to about us spending the night together."

Tony laughed "If things hadn't of changed last night he would have been right."

Ziva 'hmphed' "Trust you to take the high road – again. Anyway I better go now."

Tony grabbed Ziva's arm and brought her into a passionate kiss before releasing her. Ziva slid on the wet clothes that she had worn last night and bounded down the stairs and out the front door.

Tony smiled – it seemed as if things were finally going to be alright.

Jeanne watched as _she_ exited his house wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Oh dear god they had done it. She had deluded him with her evil web of lies and deceit and now she had claimed him as her own in the most primal of ways. Oh God! Jeanne felt like she was going to be sick and she clutched her stomach. What would it take for Tony to see that he didn't belong with that foreign bitch and he should be hers!

Anyway it didn't matter. Jeanne smirked evilly for today she would make her move and Tony would rightfully be hers!

**Alright guys please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright guys I'm back. I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful support. In my life we recently won the county hockey finals and the county public speaking finals. WAHEY! Anyway I have tried writing and rewriting this about 6 times and yet I am still not completely happy with it so please leave your reviews telling me how I can improve it. On a positive not I think this is the longest chapter I have ever done – EVER, aren't you guys exceedingly lucky?**

**Please leave your great reviews and I would like to thank all the people who have added me or my stories to alert and all the people who have taken the time to review my work – THANK YOU!**

**- DiNUTZzo**

Chapter 13

"Jeanne, don't do this…" Tony panted as he clutched his injured chest. His eyes darted around the empty corridors of the school desperately trying to see a way out of this situation, but there was none.

Ziva remained motionless, her face which was drained of colour and her eyes as cold as ice as she glared at Jeanne. If looks could kill, everybody within surrounding 10 kilometres would have suddenly keeled over dead.

Jeanne swung around suddenly so she was now facing Tony, "Why couldn't you just see that you were perfect for me Tony? It was going to be me and you, us against the world!" Jeanne screamed but Tony's eyes never left the revolver that was in the left hand and pointed squarely at Ziva's chest. "LOOK AT ME TONY!"

Tony broke his eyes away from the weapon and looked at the wreck that was Jeanne Benoit whose body was shaking violently "I'm looking at you Jeanne, see, straight in the eye. It is just you and me. Just imagine Ziva's not here and put down the weapon." Tony kept his voice low and soothing as he took another step forward keeping his hands where Jeanne could see them. "Just give me the weapon Jeanne and I promise everything will be alright."

Jeanne looked Tony straight in the eye, time seemed to slow down, a grin slowly spread across the teenagers face, distorting her usually pretty features into a sick and twisted smirk. "Too late Tony, shame really we could have been great – if only had give us a chance."

Then the gun went off.

**10 Hours Beforehand:**

Ziva's laughter echoed around the streets as Tony gunned the engine and the car rocketed forwards and with a quick twist of the steering wheel Tony had the vehicle Tony had it sliding round a corner causing many protesting honks from surrounding cars.

"Seriously?" Ziva said laughing "Your not pulling my hair?"

"Nope," Tony grinned "And the phrase is 'pulling my leg'."

"But why?" Ziva questioned "Hair is a much more painful thing to pull."

"Yeah, yeah." Tony said as he slammed the car into a higher gear and smashed onto the accelerator feeling satisfied by the low rumble of the engine.

"And you say that I am a bad driver Tony." Ziva laughed.

Tony shrugged, and shifted slightly in his seat so he was now facing Ziva. Casting an appreciative gaze across her body, her hair was wild and free falling loosely around her shoulders. Ziva had slipped on a pair of worn out leather boots, washed out jeans and a faded, comfortable green hoodie.

"You look beautiful today, I have always liked you in green." He said softly as he let his eyes brush across her body.

Ziva blushed slightly "Thank you Tony, you know I could say the same for you…" She looked at Tony for a second, he was wearing a pair of faded jeans, blue converses and a lumberjack check shirt. As always pair of sunglasses was firmly set on the bridge of his nose. "Although Tony, I still fail to see the reason why you are wearing a pair of sunglasses in the middle of winter."

"Snow blindness is a very serious thing." Tony said chuckling.

"IT IS NOT EVEN SNOWING!" Ziva shouted holding her hands up in the air.

Tony shrugged "Gotta be prepared."

Ziva was about to answer, but she suddenly stopped and closed her mouth and looked at her boyfriend for a moment, her deep brown orbs carefully calculating his facial features. "I really love you Tony," She chuckled for a moment "And it's the strangest feeling in the world to have your entire being focused to one person and for the life of me I can't explain it. I have only known you for three months and yet I feel more strongly for you than I have felt for anybody in my life before…" Ziva let her hand glide over to cover Tony's on the gear shift "I don't know what I would do without you, when you were trapped in the pit and you just held my hand, I really thought you were going to die." Ziva focused her stare out the windscreen. "And it flashed before my eyes, what life would be like without you and I don't know if I can deal with it."

"Good thing I'm not going anywhere then isn't it." Tony said as he turned the Lamborghini into the schools parking lot.

Ziva folded herself under Tony's arm as they walked towards the main entrance, students were milling around waiting for the bell signalling that they should get to class. A cold wind surged across the playground causing most students to wrap their coats tighter around their bodies in an attempt to keep their body heat. A few seniors where playing basketball and Tony was tempted to join them.

"Hey Tony!" Tony spun around to see Jeanne run up to him holding a bunch of folders in her arms. Tony felt Jeanne smash into him and only had time to wrap his arms around her so he protected her body with his. He let out a small 'oof' as the air was knocked out of him, papers went flying everywhere.

"You alright Benoit?" Tony asked.

Jeanne was stunned as she ran her hands up and down Tony's chest, her body was pressed down on top of his, her leg between his. She could feel his breath prickling hers. All of her emotions suddenly running overtime. "Er, yeah, I'm fine thank you Tony."

Ziva rolled her eyes at Jeanne transfixed state and began to pick up the papers. "Do you want to get off my boyfriend now Jeanne?" Ziva spat out as she held out the papers towards the other girl.

"Hmm.." Jeanne mumbled as she buried her face into Tony's chest.

Tony raised his arms in mock defence at Ziva's questioning gaze, he then lightly tapped Jeanne's shoulder "Erm, -_Jeanne," _Tony took extra care to make sure that he used her first name "Do you want to get off me now?"

"Oh sorry." Jeanne picked herself up and quickly began to brush herself down, Tony raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"Er Jeanne.." Tony said slowly

"Yes!" Jeanne basically shouted.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me or did you just simply wanted to start playing bulldog?" Tony said letting out a light chuckle.

"Oh yes! Coach wanted to see you at his office this break time, I think he said it was something to do with your scholarship." Jeanne smiled brightly "Once again sorry." She then quickly rushed off.

"Well that was weird." Tony said as he quickly orientated himself back to Ziva.

"You looked like you enjoyed it though." Ziva spat out.

"Aw come on you have got to be kidding me!" Tony couldn't contain it anymore and he burst out laughing.

"Is it a usual occurrence Tony? Girls throwing themselves at you?"

"What, no – of course not! Why are you suddenly so jealous!" Tony argued back.

"What so I'm not allowed to be jealous now!" Ziva hissed.

"What?" Tony stumbled "No, I mean of course you are!"

"Hm, so it's fine for you to go join a gang and nearly get yourself killed when you see me with Michael – when we are not even in a relationship! Might I add. But no of course how I dare I be jealous when I see you rolling around with another woman, sorry how stupid of me!" Ziva shouted, the pair were now getting quite a lot off attention.

"How you DARE accuse.. _that_ a simple mistake to yours and Michaels _ENGAGEMENT_. Oh yeah so a simple stumble god that's a huge deal, while you having a secret fiancée, nah that's just water under the bridge. Jesus Ziva I try so hard but every single issue you have to make mountains out of mole hills!"

"Why are we talking about mountains and mammals!" Ziva screamed.

"It's an expression," Tony returned in an equally loud voice "It means you make a massive deal out of the simplest of issues!"

"I DO NOT!" Ziva countered

"Then why the hell are we having this fight!"

It was at this moment McGee and Abby walked over hand in hand.

"Er is this a bad time?" Abby asked softly.

"YES!" Tony and Ziva both snapped back at her, at exactly the same time.

"Alright guys take it down a notch," McGee said diplomatically "The bells gone and I think we should all get to first period."

"Fine." Ziva snapped.

" Whatever floats your boat Ziva – wait you probably won't understand what that means will you hm."

"I get the general gist of it DiNozzo…" The pair stalked off heading towards History.

Abby and McGee looked at each other for a long moment before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"Jeez, they're like toddlers!" Abby said smiling.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" McGee asked concerned.

"They'll be fine Tim, it's just a lovers tisk, I think it's kind of cute actually."

"Come on Miss Gibbs, I better get you to class." McGee said quietly as he held out his arm for Abby to link on to.

"DiNozzo!" Mr Colgan shouted across the classroom.

"Yes sir." Tony gritted out.

"Could you please enlighten the rest of the class what were the names of the three members of the _Politburo_ who were opposed to the continuation of N.E.P?" Mr Colgan said, spit flying in all directions.

"Trotsky, Kamenev and Zinov'ev sir" Tony said never missing a beat.

"Very good Tony, and Miss David what had Kamenev and Zinov'ev organised with Stalin organised with Stalin in order to prevent Trotsky coming to power."

Ziva felt a moment of panic wash through her, god she hated history, she had even read up various topics in an attempt to answer Colgan's quick fire questions but it all seemed useless she could just never remember…

Ziva was about to admit that she didn't know the answer –again, when she saw Tony slide a piece of paper towards her.

She glanced down and there in Tony's perfectly scripted writing lay the answer.

_Kamenev and Zinov'ev had made an agreement with Stalin that if Lenin was to die those three would step in as a provisional government of sorts and run the country. This would prevent Trotsky from declaring himself as leader._

"Kamenev and Zinov'ev had made an agreement with Stalin that if Lenin was to die those three would step in as a provisional government of sorts and run the country. This would prevent Trotsky from declaring himself as leader." Ziva repeated back to Colgan.

"Excellent work Ziva, see class these two are an excellent example of model students, now according to the principal some of your parents are complaining about my style of teaching so we HAVE to watch an educational movie. So just for you guys I've gone out and bought _Anastasia_, we'll see how educational that is!" Mr Colgan continued to mumble to himself as he fiddled around with the DVD player.

Ziva picked up her pen and furiously began scribbling down on a piece of paper and she then slid the note over to Tony whose eyes scanned the page.

_Ziva – Look Tony I am sorry about the way I acted this morning, it was uncalled for and I really am sorry. I know I overreacted and I shouldn't of compared a simple mistake to what happened last month._

Tony looked up at Ziva and smiled before he wrote his reply.

_Tony – No its my fault I should not have prolonged the situation and of course you have every right to be jealous. What is this by the way – a back to basics IM service?_

_Ziva – of sorts, I am sorry I acted the way I did and I am sorry we fought._

_Tony – It's forgotten now, I love you._

_Ziva – I love you too._

It was then that the bell went, the class quickly filed out and headed towards the cafeteria.

"I've got to go see the coach you going to be alright?" Tony asked.

"I am not totally incapable DiNozzo." Ziva said light-heartedly.

"Alright I'll just be a minute I promise." Tony pressed a light kiss to Ziva's lips before he rushed off down to the corridor towards the PE department.

Ziva smiled softly before heading towards the cafeteria, she opened the set of double doors and her eyes widened with horror at what she saw.

Tony lightly wrapped his knuckles on the coach's office door.

"Oh DiNozzo, come on in." Coach Porter said lightly as he sunk back into his office chair "Take a seat."

"Thank you sir." Tony said as he slumped onto one of the old worn out cloth sofa's which was positioned opposite the Coach's desk.

"So what do you want to talk to me about DiNozzo?" The coach asked.

"Sorry sir?" Tony asked politely.

"Well I presume you came here to talk to me about something, unless you enjoy my company." Coach Porter laughed slightly as he dug into the desk draw and withdrew a hamburger that was just dripping grease.

"What? I am sorry sir, I got told that I was supposed to see you at the beginning to break today to discuss my scholarship."

"No sorry to disappoint you DiNozzo there has not been any information about your scholarship and I sure as hell did not send for you to come see me…."

"Oh I guess Benoit must have had it wrong, sorry for disturbing you sir." Tony said softly as he picked himself up and exited the office.

"Strange." Coach Porter whispered before he returned his attentions to the hamburger.

Tony began slowly walking back to the cafeteria, he had a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach – something wasn't right! It was then he heard cackles of laughter and screams coming from the cafeteria and Anthony DiNozzo set off into a sprint as he tore down the corridors.

**Meanwhile**

Ziva looked around the hall, the walls and pillars had been covered with racist posters, most of them directed straight at her.

She walked to the nearest one and ripped it off the wall, it was a picture of Bin Laden, but it had been edited so Ziva's face now covered his.

"Hey there she is – little Miss Suicide Bomber!"

Ziva spun around to see a group of nearly 100 students surrounding her, a couple of them began to throw food at her. Ziva reached up to find clumps of porridge caught in her locks of hair. The group continued to throw insults and degrading comments towards Ziva.

"Get back to where your from!"

"How many kids you killed today Ziva?"

"Hey did you hear why training Iraqi pilots is so easy? Because you only have to teach them how to take off!"

The group burst out laughing and they continued to sling insults and food towards the teenager. Ziva desperately spun around.

"Shut up!" Ziva shouted.

"Hey watch out guys the terrorist is getting angry, careful or she'll set off the car bomb!" One of the football team shouted and was rewarded by other members of the group patting him on the back.

"I am not a terrorist!" Ziva cried, quickly loosing her cool demeanour.

"Of course you have to say that – otherwise they'll send you to Guantanamo bay! I heard they torture little terrorist like you!"

It was at that moment that Tony burst through the door, his eyes quickly darted around the room, McGee and Abby who had seen him running quickly stumbled in after him. Tony's fists quickly clenched as he stalked over to the group, some of whom used to call themselves his friends.

Jeanne watched Tony approach, it was working! Tony would see how dangerous and useless his girlfriend was and how unpopular it would make him to date her and instead he would come running into her arms!

Tony grabbed the nearest member of the group by the collar and slammed him up against the wall feeling satisfied when the other teenager let out a grunt of pain. "Denverman what the fuck is going on?" Tony demanded

"We are teaching the terrorist a lesson – she should get the hell out of our country!" The boy laughed but it was quickly cut short as Tony slammed him into the wall knocking him out cold.

"Anybody else want a go?" Tony shouted at the top of his voice. "Hm.. no one? Right get the hell out of here then, before I _really_ loose my temper!"

The crowd quickly began to disperse.

"Anything you want us to do Tony?" McGee asked.

"Yeah Tim, could you and Abby please take down these posters and dispose of them." Tony asked softly, his gaze not leaving Ziva. "Thanks Tim."

McGee looked suspiciously at Tony for a moment – he had called him Tim, before he shook off his doubts and quickly set to work.

Tony took a step towards Ziva and gently placed a hand on her shoulder "You alright Zi?" He asked softly.

"I am fine." Ziva said slowly, he face – just like of her voice was blank with not even a hint of emotion.

"C'mon Ziva don't do this…" Tony trailed off.

"Do what?" Ziva snapped.

"Pretend like your hurt, please just let it out, punch me if you have to, just let it out…"

"What should I let out Tony? Hm please tell. Should I tell you that I am hurt, because I am. That I hate the fact everybody thinks I am a terrorist, because I do. That I despise the fact that I am publicly attacked, mocked and those moments hurt – because they do!"

Tony took Ziva's moment of anger not saying anything, when she was finished Ziva seemed empty and Tony quickly wrapped her into a protective hug, not commenting when he felt his girlfriend's tears stain his shirt.

"I know Ziva, and I am sorry you have to go through that, and it is not fair but trust me I am going to stop it. Hell if anybody even _looks_ at you the wrong way I am going to be right there beside you ready to smash their face in – or to watch you to do it. Ziva you are surrounded by friends who are willing to help you in anyway shape or form. Me, Abby, McGee – hell even Michael. And if things do get really bad and none of us can help you there is always Gibbs who can reduce big, tough marines to quivering wrecks in a matter of seconds thanks to his stare, imagine what he can do to one of those spotty members of the football team or a bitchy cheerleader."

Tony felt satisfied when he felt Ziva give a snort of laughter into his chest. "Thank you Tony." Ziva said laughing.

"Come on; let's get you to class…" Tony whispered placing a light kiss against Ziva's forehead.

The rest of the day had passed without any major events, Tony had stayed glued to Ziva's side most of the side and anybody who tried to approach her he would send death glares.

It was the end of the school day and Tony was waiting for Ziva outside her art class. He flashed a bright smile when he saw her heading towards him, painting kept firmly under her arm.

"Let's have a look then…" Tony said as he took the painting off Ziva and cast his eyes over it. It was a painting of a Jasmine tree in full bloom, pure white flowers covering the branches. From one of the most thick branch a simple rope swing had been tied and a young girl sat on it, she was obviously swinging and her eyes lit up with joy. The girl looked a lot like Ziva, chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes. The detail Ziva had gone into was amazing. "Jesus Ziva, this is phenomenal!"

"It is Tali," Ziva said quietly as she took the portrait off Tony and hooked it back under her arm.

"You miss her huh?" Tony said quietly

"Everyday." Ziva said blinking back tears.

"Hey if you ever want to talk, I am right here – you know that right?" Tony said softly.

"Yes, thank you Tony." Ziva said softly as she lightly pecked a kiss onto his lips "I love you."

"I love you too." Tony said smiling as he wrapped a arm over his girlfriends shoulders "It's been a hell of a day."

"It certainly has." Ziva replied

"And it is about to get a hell of a lot worse." A voice said from behind them.

The pair spun around to see Jeanne Benoit facing them revolver in hand, behind her Tony recognised as the boy that Tony had knocked out earlier that day.

"Jeanne, what are you doing?" Tony asked as he placed himself in front of Ziva.

"You really can't get a message can you Tony, I give you all these signals and yet you still decide to stick with that bitch!" Jeanne now turned the revolver so it was now aimed squarely between Ziva's eyes. "You up against the wall!" Jeanne demanded.

"Do as she says Zi." Tony said softly, without complaint Ziva positioned herself so she was now facing the wall with the weapon now aimed at the base of her skull.

"Now Tony, you have to learn a lesson.." Jeanne said softly.

"What are you on about?" Tony demanded.

"You will take your punishment without complaint otherwise your girlfriend will receive a bullet into one of her ball sockets.

"You're crazy!" Tony accused.

Jeanne didn't reply but the boy Lloyd Denverman withdrew a baseball bat out of his bag and turned to face Tony "Remember Tony – not a word."

Tony's eyes opened with fear as the bat curved around and struck him straight in the chest and caused him to sink to his knees.

"Tony!" Ziva let out a cry as her boy friend was injured.

"Shut up bitch!" Jeanne cried as she delivered a sharp slap across Ziva's face.

"Get up." Denverman demanded to Tony.

Tony quickly struggled to his feet and he was rewarded by once again being hit by the baseball bat, he heard a loud snap and realised one of his ribs must have been broken. This process was repeated over and over until Tony could no longer get up off his feet.

"Get up." Lloyd demanded "Get up you weak bastard!"

"That's enough Lloyd, I believe that Tony has learnt his lesson." Jeanne said smiling "You can go now Lloyd – thank you…"

"Alright." Denverman spat as he picked up his bags and began to walk away making sure he kicked Tony in his injured chest as he walked away.

"Now it's time that I do something that I should of done a long time ago." Jeanne whispered as she cocked the weapon and made sure that it was aimed straight at Ziva's head. "Then you and I can be together Tony, no barriers – just you and me, how it has always meant to be!"

"Jeanne, don't do this…" Tony panted as he clutched his injured chest. His eyes darted around the empty corridors of the school desperately trying to see a way out of this situation, but there was none.

Ziva remained motionless, her face which was drained of colour and her eyes as cold as ice as she glared at Jeanne. If looks could kill, everybody within surrounding 10 kilometres would have suddenly keeled over dead.

Jeanne swung around suddenly so she was now facing Tony, "Why couldn't you just see that you were perfect for me Tony? It was going to be me and you, us against the world!" Jeanne screamed but Tony's eyes never left the revolver that was in her left hand and now pointed straight towards at Ziva's chest. "LOOK AT ME TONY!"

Tony broke his eyes away from the weapon and looked at the wreck that was Jeanne Benoit whose body was shaking violently "I'm looking at you Jeanne, see, straight in the eye. It is just you and me. Just imagine Ziva's not here and put down the weapon." Tony kept his voice low and soothing as he took another step forward keeping his hands where Jeanne could see them. "Just give me the weapon Jeanne and I promise everything will be alright."

Jeanne looked Tony straight in the eye, time seemed to slow down, a grin slowly spread across the teenagers face, distorting her usually pretty features into a sick and twisted smirk. "Too late Tony, shame really we could have been great – if only had give us a chance."

Then the gun went off.

**Oh a nice cliff hanger, I know I really should stop doing them but I like them! So anyway please leave your wonderful reviews – I think such a long chapter deserves one don't you?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright guys can I apologise for the long wait – I AM REALLY SORRY! Anwyay I've now completed my D of E (hoorah!) Although I'm in the middle of exam territory so I've got a lot of revising to do. Once again can I apologise for the crap chapter – I wrote it on the way back from Yorkshire!**

**Oh can I also ask you to check out my friends Robyn story – seriously she's an awesome writer and you should check her story out and if you could leave a review it would mean the world to her – link to her page is at the bottom and on my profile and this page.. **

Chapter 14

Then the gun went off.

"NOO!" Tony shouted as the sickening thud of a bullet entering flesh filled the corridor. Ziva slumped to the ground clutching her thigh, blood was already beginning to seep through and turn her jeans a sickening shade of red and pool around her foot. "ZIVA!" Tony screamed as she shouted in pain Tony desperately tried to move towards her nut Jeanne pointed the gun towards his head forcing Tony to stop in his tracks.

"Move and I'll kill her." Jeanne warned.

"You crazy bitch!" Tony screamed "Ziva look at me baby…"

"Right." Jeanne said methodically "Lets move this into a classroom."

"Why?" Ziva groaned "Let us go Jeanne."

"It's too late now" Jeanne spat "The police are going to be involved and if I'm going down then I'm going to take you down with me!"

"You can still get out of this Jeanne" Tony said softly "Ziva and I will give statements that say this was all an accident."

Jeanne nervously switched the pistol from one hand to the other "They'll never buy it, you just want to get away – YOU'LL DOUBLE CROSS ME!"

"No Jeanne I won't – I would never do anything to hurt you – remember?" Tony said as he slowly climbed to his feet, his hands were displayed in front of him in an attempt to calm Jeanne down.

"No, I love you Tony, and you love me and you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Jeanne said slowly taking deep breaths and Tony could see her grip around the pistol was relaxing Jeanne was calming down.

"That's right Jeanne, so if you just let us go everything will be alright – I promise."

"You wouldn't hurt me." Jeanne said slowly. Suddenly she swung the pistol around so it was now pointing straight at Ziva, her relaxed posture had vanished and her knuckles were white and the teenagers teeth were ground together "But she would."

"No I wouldn't." Ziva said, trying to recreate the same soothing tone that Tony had been using.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Jeanne screamed as she clutched desperately at her head. "Shut up and get in that classroom!"

Neither Ziva or Tony moved so Jeanne raised the pistol in the air and then fired a single shot, her jaw was tense and eyes were furiously darting around – pupils dilated "Do it now, or I swear to god the bitch dies!" She screeched.

Tony clutched at his chest and slowly hitched himself towards the classroom, feeling sick at the blood trail that Ziva was leaving as she dragged herself along the floor, biting her lip and tears streaming down her face due to the pain.

When they were in the classroom Tony crouched down next to Ziva and quickly ripped the sleeves off his shirt.

"Hey Zi – you ain't lookin' so hot."

"Always a charmer Tony." Ziva hissed out.

Tony carefully tied a sleeve around the top of her thigh allowing it to act as a tourniquet and then he carefully wrapped the other sleeve/ makeshift bandage around her gunshot wound. He then did a quick assessment of his girlfriend, her hair was slick with sweat and her skin was clammy to the touch. Moreover her usually olive skin was now deathly pale.

"I'm going to get us out of this Ziva." Tony promised.

"Do not lie Tony." Ziva replied weakly.

"I'm not… I love you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you.."

"I love you too.." Ziva replied.

It was then that Jeanne spun around. " Get away from her!"

"Please Jeanne, she needs urgent medical attention!" Tony cried "It's me you want so just let her go…"

"Sorry Tony – Police officers are out there and they're not going to make a move if I have 2 hostages." She spat

"Jeanne – Ziva's the daughter of the Director of Mossad – they deal with hostage situations all the time! They'll kill ya Jeanne!"

Jeanne smiled cruelly "Not before I put a bullet through her skull."

"What the hell do you want Jeanne?" Tony shouted in despair.

Jeanne sunk to her knees "The one person that I can't have, the one man who doesn't want me back – my forbidden fruit I WANT YOU TONY!"

"So how did you think this would work, hm?" Tony got to his feet groaning in pain that was screaming at him from his chest "You would just waltz in, beat the shit out of me, shoot my girlfriend and I would just fall into your arms – hopelessly in love with you?"

"I didn't think!" Jeanne yelled.

"_Jeanne Benoit…_"A voice sounded from outside across the schoolyard and simultaneously both Tony and Jeanne looked out through the blind and saw a huge group of police officers and cars parked in the yard, at the front stood Leory Jethro Gibbs who was wearing a long black coat and holding a megaphone in his hand. "_Let em' go Jeanne!"_ Gibbs demanded.

"Back away or I'll kill em' both!" Jeanne screamed back in response.

Tony sat down next to Ziva "Ziva…" He said softly – no response, so he tried again, this time a little louder. "Ziva?" This time her eyes fluttered and she mumbled something inaudible. "C'mon Ziva, you're going into shock – stay with me.." Tony whispered into Ziva's ear.

"Sh.. Don't talk so loud." Ziva mumbled and then buried her face into Tony's shirt. Ziva's head was pounding and she felt as if she was going to throw up. She was beginning to feel very cold very quickly and the world was spinning around every time she opened her eyes and she had to force herself to be able to focus on anything. However Tony's voice rand straight out to her – cutting through the air and straight to her head and heart – the one which he had stolen long ago.

Tony chuckled and cradled her closer to his body. Jeanne was peering out through the blinds " They're massing." She said slowly "I think they are going to storm us soon."

"And what are you going to do then Jeanne?" Tony challenged.

"I'm not going to prison," Jeanne said quickly "And we are already too far into this."

"Just let Ziva go Jeanne, you can keep me hostage you can use me as a bargaining chip in order to secure your own freedom."

"You have no idea do you?" Jeanne said quietly

"About what?" Tony replied

"I don't need to escape, my father will sort everything out.." Jeanne smirked and Tony could almost hear the gears whirring in her head as she began to connect the dots "He'll pay for the finest lawyers and pay the bail and we'll run away somewhere far away."

"Jeanne even with the best lawyers you're going down for this – YOU'RE GUILTY!" Tony shouted.

Jeanne's lip twitched but the smile never left her face "Or am I?" Jeanne questioned " Who are they going to believe – the frightened model student or the angry bad boy with a murdering father." Tony's face fell as he realised what she was doing " I'll say that I saw you and Ziva together, walking down the corridor holding hands and I confronted you about your relationship with Ziva for you have been fucking me for the past two weeks. Ziva will be devastated at the news and will obviously be very angry and upset she'll start shouting abuse at you….your short temper will snap and you'll withdraw a weapon from your waistband and shoot Miss David in the leg, you will then hold us at gunpoint in a classroom threatening our lives!" Jeanne spat.

"They'll never buy it!" Tony shouted

"Or will they?" Jeanne smirked

"Tony…" Ziva murmured " I'm cold."

Tony took a few deep breaths and gently stroked Ziva's hair and looked at the blinds imaging the chaos of activity which was going on outside. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Do what?" Jeanne asked.

"I'll be the gunman, if you let Ziva go I'll walk out of here with the weapon pointed at your head as long as you let Ziva go and you make sure she is in no way blamed for this."

"Tony you can't" Ziva cried, trying to pick herself up from the floor.

"I have too." Tony sighed " So what do you say Benoit?"

She pondered it for a moment "How do I know you are not going to lie as soon as we leave the building?"

"Like you said before – who they gonna believe the lonesome trouble kid or the head cheerleader?"

"And what about her?" Jeanne gestured with the pistol towards Ziva.

"She won't say anything…"

"Yes I will." Ziva murmured from the corner.

"What?" Jeanne and Tony said simultaneously.

"Tony, I'm not going to let you take the fall for this…" Ziva whispered.

"Ziva – you have too!" Tony whispered frantically as he softly swept back the hair on her forehead.

"No I don't have to do anything and I am not going to let you take the fall for her Tony. So no I am not going to lie!" Ziva said defiantly.

"Well there's an easy way to fix that.." Jeanne said as she pressed the pistol against Ziva's forehead.

"NO DON'T!" Tony shouted.

"_Miss Benoit.." _The voice from outside came again "_We have you on CCTV physically assaulting and shooting the students Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David, if you give yourself up now peacefully your punishment will be reduced.."_

"Shit." Tony spat. Now his plan had been blown out of the water and now Jeanne was frightened – they had backed her into a corner and now she only saw one way out –all guns blazing.

"Oh god, Oh god – I can't do this!" Jeanne screamed.

"Jeanne lets talk about this reasonably." Tony whispered as he climbed to his feet.

"_Reasonably?_" Jeanne spat " I'm going to go to fucking prison and you want to talk about this reasonably?"

Jeanne levelled the pistol with Tony's forehead "I loved you Tony – and you chose her, her a fucking terrorist?"

"I'm sorry Jeanne.." Tony whispered

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Jeanne screamed "See you in hell."

She pulled the trigger.

Tony shut his eyes expecting the imminent pain, he heard the discharge of the weapon and yet felt nothing.

Ziva had watched the entire conversation with sickening dread. She had seen Jeanne aim the pistol and she knew she was going to have to do something. As quietly as she could she began to heave herself up and tense herself up trying to ignore the constant pain from her thigh. She felt the energy building up inside her and she crouched waiting for the perfect moment to spring.

Ziva saw Jeanne tighten her finger around the trigger and she pounced, crashing into Jeanne and causing the weapon to go off and miss Tony's head by only the fraction of an inch. Ziva and Jeanne crashed to the floor and in milliseconds they had both recovered and they were at one another's throats.

Ziva was on top of Jeanne pressing down on the other girls throat. Jeanne desperately tried to reach for the weapon that was centimetres from her outstretched fingers, Jeanne grimaced then used her other hand to reach down and grab and tear at Ziva's gunshot wound. Ziva cried out in pain and slumped backwards. Ziva desperately tried to grab the knife that she kept on her left ankle. But Jeanne was quicker and she saw the knife and snatched it out of its sheath and went for Ziva's throat. It was Ziva's quick reactions which saved her throat from being sliced open, for she had brought her arms up stopping the knife's path. So it hung suspended above Ziva's throat with both girls desperately pushing in different directions. However with Jeanne having the advantages of gravity and Ziva's weakened state was winning.

Tony quickly made his way over the room and picked up the gun and he despertaly clutched at the weapon making sure that it was cocked and the safety was off. "Jeanne stop!" Tony demanded.

The knife was 5 centimetres from Ziva's throat.

"Jeanne stop or I'll shoot now!"

4 centimetres

"Do it Tony!" Ziva cried.

3 centimetres

"Please Jeanne stop!" Tony begged in desperation

2 centimetres

Tony took the shot.

The bullet sped out of the barrel at over 700 mph and hit Jeanne straight in the chest causing her to go flying backwards off Ziva in a cloud of red mist.

Ziva sat up rubbing her throat and wheezing slightly "Took your time." She whispered.

"I need to get you to a hospital.." Tony whispered.

Tony then slowly moved towards Jeanne – gun still in hand.

Her eyes were closed and her chestnut hair fell lightly around her face, framing her pretty features. Her skin was smooth and face was beautiful – filled with a childish innocence, for it was untainted with a scowl or a twisted smirk. Tony sank to his knees and buried his face into Jeanne's chest and began to cry. He cried for all that he had become – all that he despised and all he swore he would never be.

"Tony…" Ziva whispered as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder after dragging herself towards him. After no reply she continued "Tony we need to get out of here.."

It was then that the classroom door burst open and 5 armed police officers burst through.

It was then that a tall man with short cropped silver hair and a long black coat stepped forwards. He had an air of superiority about him and all the police officers seemed to show instant respect to him. The man had a badge clipped to his belt and a coffee in his left hand.

"Special Agent Tobias Fornell, F.B.I. – we'll be taking it from here."

It was then that more F.B.I. members flooded in and quickly surveyed the scene. Ziva was on the floor with an injured leg and Tony was crouched over the dead body of Jeanne, covered in blood and pistol still in his hand.

Fornell issued several quick orders.

He pointed at Jeanne " Get the M.E. to see to her!"

He then pointed at Ziva "Make sure the paramedics see to her a.s.a.p."

He then turned and clicked his fingers at two agents "Williamson, Sachs – take the boy into custody."

"No!" Ziva cried "You've got it all wrong!"

Tony however allowed himself to be handcuffed and dragged away. Jeanne's blood mixing with his tears and dripping down his face and he was pulled down the corridors towards a waiting police car.

**Alright guys can you please leave your lovely reviews –I'd love to hear them! Once again sorry for the wait.**

**ROBYN'S ACCOUNT: .net/u/2768866/ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright so I guess I owe you a huge apology for this wait but you have no idea all the stuff that's been going on in my life; exams, world scout jamboree, tall ships, New York…. Then plus the fact I've started college and the step up is just mind boggling but I promise I'll try to update more regularly! So thanks for sticking with me and I promise quicker updates from now on…**

**DiNUTZzo**

Chapter 15

Life sucks. Tony thought silently, for the past 30 minutes he had been sat in silence in an interrogation room in some god forsaken FBI building. His hands were roughly cuffed behind his back and he was forced to sit on a bare metal chair across a heavy, fixed stainless steel table from an overweight sweaty detective.

Tony continued to stare at his converses, he deserved this, he had killed somebody! He was the devil, Jeanne…. He had killed her! Tony screwed his eyes shut he couldn't escape it the scene was on replay in his mind; the surprise as he found himself pulling the trigger, her body thrown backwards, her eyes open in sheer horror, her blood and brains painting the walls. But he had done it for good reason hadn't he? No, there was never a good reason to kill somebody, there was always another route, bloodshed could always be avoided.

"Anthony DiNozzo." The detective across of him spat.

"Junior…" Tony replied he took a few moments to analyse the man across him. He was aging, 40-45, struggling with the fact he couldn't keep up with younger members of the service and he couldn't understand why he couldn't live his life the way he used to. He was overweight, and there was a tan line on his left ring finger, divorced? Certainly going through marital problems – that could explain the rumpled clothes, perhaps he had been working a case and not been able to go home or he had been kicked out of his home and was either staying at a friends or living out of his car… that would explain the stains on his clothes and his greasy hair. He obviously wasn't very high up in the organisation judging by his cheap Wal-Mart suit. He was wearing his shoulder holster even though his weapon should be locked up in his desk – perhaps to try and intimidate himself or just for the fact it made the detective feel powerful. Tony guessed he was probably from the dying 70's era of cops of racial profiling, shoot first and ask questions later. "How's Ziva..?"

"Miss David's fine, doctors say she's going to make a full recovery. You see I always knew we'd be in this situation _Junior_… the apple never falls far from the tree."

"You know, I'm going to start getting jealous – everybody wants to talk about my father, never me." Tony frowned.

"Cut the crap DiNozzo – you're in deep shit, you've murdered the senator's daughter."

Tony's eyes flashed with anger "You don't think I don't know that? You don't think that I don't hate myself that I keep replaying her death in my mind, and you know the worse thing – after I did it, I didn't feel remorse, sadness – I felt relief and power, I'm a sick bastard detective. So lock me away, throw away the key and never look back! Cos' you know what – I deserve it!"

"Be careful what you wish for DiNozzo, because you might just get it."

On the other side of the one way glass Special Agent Williams watched the scene unfold, he felt sorry for the kid, and he had to share a room with Detective Glover – god he hated that man, no wonder his wife left him. Williams had only graduated out of Quantico 2 years ago but he had good instincts and had quickly become the rising star of the agency and Fornell's protégé. Williams studied the case file in front of him, his dark brown eyes scanning over the facts, evidence and case notes.

"Whadya think Williams?" Fornell growled at the 20 year old.

"I think this isn't a simple as Detective Glover's trying to make it out to be…"

"Go on,"

"Well everybody's just jumping on the bandwagon of like Father like son, but that's just not right.."

"What's your gut telling you?"

"My gut?" Williams queried

"Yeah…. Gotta always follow your hunches separates a good investigator from a great one… so what's it telling ya?"

"That this isn't just an open shut case – there needs to be a proper interrogation not just a quick fire Q&A until the kid slips up, he maybe blaming himself but I don't think he deserves to serve time for it."

"So why don't you interrogate him then?" Fornell queried

"Sir, I don't think Detective Glover will be best pleased…" Williams started,

"You let me deal with Glover, go on get in there kid." Fornell smiled slightly as Williams left observation.

Tony had entered a staring match with the detective when the door burst open and a tall man strode in, his hair was perfectly styled, his suit perfectly straight and his dark brown eyes instantly zeroed in on the detective with cold menace.

"Get the fuck out Williams, this is mine." The detective spat.

"Not according to Fornell, now get out Glover." The new man said slowly

"You've got to be kidding me – how many hours a day do you spend kissing that man's ass Williams!"

"Out. Now." Williams said grinding his jaw.

Detective Glover collected his files and stalked out of the room slamming the door to interrogation shut behind him, Williams straightened his suit before sitting himself down on the now unoccupied chair.

"So Tony…. Where do you want to start?" Tony remained silent, but cocked one eyebrow, so Williams continued "see the entire agency thinks this is an easy case, quiet loner son of a mafia boss gets beaten one too many times, finally snaps and kills a girl. Easy, but you see I think there's more to it than that – because I don't think family makes us who we are, trust me I know. So tell me Tony what happened that afternoon?"

"Jeanne had formed some obsession with me – she wanted us to be together but I couldn't I'm in love with somebody else and so I guess she thought she should eliminate the competition and she tried to push Ziva away. That evening we were about to head home when Jeanne and another boy appeared, he beat me with a baseball bat and then she shot Ziva in the leg. We were then dragged into a small room and Jeanne panicked…. She was going to shoot me when Ziva pounced on her, Ziva drew her knife.."

"Sorry Miss David had a knife?"

"It's Dah-Veed and its perfectly legal, her father made a deal with the government, one of the perks of being the director of Mossad…" Tony trailed off.

"Sorry your dating Eli David's daughter… Jesus!" Williams cursed.

"Anyway Ziva had suffered a lot of blood loss and the tides were in Jeanne's favour, she had Ziva's knife and she was going to slit her throat with it. I don't really know what happened after that I was kind of acting on autopilot – I picked up the weapon…" Tony made a gun shape with both of his hands by interlocking his fingers "raised it" he slowly began to raise his hands "I shouted at her, I pleaded with her to stop… but she wouldn't." A lone tear slowly ran down Tony's cheek "And then…. Boom." Tony jerked his hands back to show the recoil of the weapon.

"Tony, what I think you did was right and let's make it clear from the start that I believe what you're saying but nobody is going too. The law states that you are justified in using lethal force against another human being if, and only if, there is immediate and unavoidable danger of death or grave bodily harm to an innocent person. But Miss Benoit's mother is a senator and her father a very powerful business man and they are going to raise hell on earth in order to see you go down for this… they want your head DiNozzo and they're going to hire the best lawyers in an attempt to secure it."

"So what are my options…?" Tony asked

"Well not many, you've admitted that you committed to manslaughter so you're definitely going to court and the Benoit's lawyers are certainly going to attempt to build a strong case. The problem with gun laws Mr DiNozzo is that there are a lot of grey areas – plenty of space for lawyers to frolic in." Williams explained carefully.

"So what happens now?"

"I'm going to enter a battle with Glover to try and allow you to have bail and not to lock you in a cell, its going to be a couple of months in which time I suggest finding yourself a damn good lawyer, then you'll be taken to court where you're going to be tried with voluntary manslaughter – now your best defence is that you did it to defend someone else but as I said…. A lot of grey space."

"And after that?"

"Two paths – you'll be free to go, second you'll go to jail for 20 years." Williams stated bluntly.

"Alright," Tony said nodding, " I'd like to thank you Special Agent Williams…. Now would it be alright if I could go home?" Tony suddenly felt as if the whole world was weighing down on his shoulders, he needed to get out of here, he needed to be alone.

"Sure think DiNozzo.."Williams said as he stood up "Here have my card, any time you want to talk."

2 days later

Ziva hobbled up the porch steps to her front door, her wound had been a simple through and through apparently and shouldn't cause too much damage as long as she didn't put too much strain on it and she was banned from sport for the next 2 months. She had been kind of disappointed when Tony hadn't visited her in hospital but she guessed he had enough of his own problems to deal with. She was worried about him, what did the FBI want and was he going to be alright?

She spent a few hours clockwatching checking and rechecking her phone for any messages from him – he would have to call right? Then a simple text came through:

_Hope you're okay, I'm sorry…for everything._

Weird. Ziva thought she quickly slipped on her jacket and grabbed her crutches and made the periless journey down the stairs and across the road heading up the long driveway towards his front door. She rang the doorbell once, no reply.

"Tony?" She called tentatively "Tony are you there?" Still no reply.

Ziva furrowed her brow before reaching down and removing the spare key that was kept under the cypress plant pot. She slid the key into the lock and turned it until she felt the satisfying click.

Leaving the door unlocked Ziva quietly snuck into the house, well as quiet as a cripple of crutches can be. Moving stealthily from door to door Ziva began to search the house. Everywhere was uninhabited the place looked like it hadn't of been touched in weeks. Ziva finally opened the last door and was shocked on what waited on the other side.

The place was a mess. Pizza boxes, spirit and beer bottles lay strewn across the floor, a TV on mute played silently in one corner, and there in there in the centre of the room he sat.

He was a mess.

He hadn't changed his clothes his hair was greasy and shabby, 4 day stubble had grown and his eyes were dead and unblinking.

"Tony?" Ziva gasped.

His eyes snapped up, he had only just become aware of her presence, his jaw tightened and he glared at her with such menace that Ziva actually felt herself taking a step back. He leaned down and grabbed a bottle of whiskey took a long swig from it before replying "Go away Ziva…" he said softly.

"Tony – what happened?" Ziva asked quietly.

"I killed her Zi, I pulled the trigger and she died – need much more explanation?" Tony snapped.

"Yeah but you did it for a good reason…" Ziva said softly taking a step closer to him.

"There's never a good reason to kill somebody." Tony spat, taking another swig of the whiskey.

"It was me or her, either you killed her or I died – or perhaps you'd rather have this conversation with her…" Ziva trailed off.

"Of course not!" Tony growled

"Then it was justified you have no reason to feel like this!"

"You wouldn't understand Ziva." Tony whispered turning his body so he was now facing out of the window.

Ziva took the final step towards him eliminating the space between them, she cupped his face with her hands feeling the stubble prickle her fingers, she gently pulled his head around so he was facing her. "I understand Tony… and I'm here for you, because I love you, we're going to get through this." She whispered softly as she leaned down to kiss him, but at the last minute he turned his head away.

"Will you still be here in 20 years?" Tony asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked

"Jeanne – her parents are well connected and they're going to hire the best lawyers in an attempt to take me down… apparently it's a 50:50 chance." Tony whispered.

"Oh Tony," Ziva sighed taking his face in her hands "We'll get through this I swear.."

"The thing is Ziva… do I want to get through this, the Beniots are right it is manslaughter I did kill Jeanne… in cold blood too I should go down, I'm no better than my Father."

"Oh snap the hell out of it!" Ziva shouted "You are a great man Anthony and you did it to save MY life- so in your twisted world of justice I should go down too right?"

"No! Of course not…."

"Then shut up! We'll get through this you know why? Because justice prevails – the jury will see what you did to save my life and they will not allow you to go to prison."

Tony smiled slightly and gently kissed Ziva on the cheek "Thank you…" he whispered.

"No problem, I've got to go back now but I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"See ya Zi, I love you…"

"I love you too."

Ziva then hobbled out of the room leaving Tony once again alone with his monsters.

**So tell me what you think! Review… PLEASE?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ziva looked up at the grey concrete monster that seemed to dominate the side walk; the windows seemed to gleam in the sunlight drawing all attention straight to it. The old townhouse buildings that surrounded it seemed dwarfed in comparison and almost humbled. Love it or hate it, the building certainly could not be ignored. She jogged across the street and followed the stampede of men in black suits into the foyer.

The foyer itself was a vast chasm of space, the floors and walls were polished marble, everything was perfect – it had its place. One over worked woman sat behind the desk of the reception hurriedly speaking to people, sorting papers and answering the telephones. Above her a lustrous stainless steel embossed sign hung; '_Harrison & Cale'_.

Ziva walked up to the reception and waited patiently until the woman finally noticed her presence.

"Welcome to Harrison & Cale what can I do for you today?" The woman asked in a tired monotone voice.

"My name's Ziva David – I have an appointment with Mr Adams?"

"Sure thing, if you want to take the elevator to the 43rd floor I'll have someone meet you there"

"Thank you very much…"

Ziva briskly walked over to the elevator and pressed the button for the 43rd floor – the journey was a long one, with the elevator slowly rising upwards along with the tension and the annoyance the music was causing her. Finally after what seemed like an hour the doors slid open to receive an immaculate woman with perfectly straightened raven hair that had been pulled back into a loose bun, thick rimmed glasses perched on the end of her curved nose, a perfectly straight mouth and a flattering black dress.

"David?" The woman asked

"It's Dah-Veed and yes that's me."

"Mr Adams is expecting you, please follow me." Without waiting for a reply the woman spun on her ridiculously high stilettoes and started walking down the corridor. It didn't take long before they reached an oak door with 'Adams' hung on the front of it, after two sharp knocks the woman swung open the door and gestured for Ziva to enter.

Ziva stepped inside, the office was huge – dominating the space as large as a classroom, huge panes of glass made up one wall creating excellent views of the city. At the far end of the room a huge imposing desk stood proudly, it reminded Ziva of the one that used to stand in her Father's office in Israel. Behind the desk a man worked feverously. His expensive suit jacket was hung over a peg by the door his cuffs pushed up over his elbows, hair perfectly slicked back. He was about 25 and was obviously engrossed in the case notes that covered the desk in front of him.

Ziva looked nervously around her – the woman had long since gone, abandoning her to her fate, should she interrupt him? Ziva took a deep breath before cautiously asking "Sir?"

His ice blue eyes snapped up and he hurrdily jumped away from the desk and strode over "Ah Miss David!"

"Dah-Veed…" She corrected with a smile

"Of course – please sit down" Ziva took a seat while the man tried to clear his desk, before he eventually gave up and slouched down behind the desk facing her directly "I must apologise for the mess I lost track of time"

"Not a problem Mr Adams"

"Please, call me James." He said with a pleasant and warm smile.

"Then you must call me Ziva, James."

"Of course – _Ziva_, I must say you are a lot younger than I was expecting – your probably not even out of college yet are you?"

"Last year of high school."

"Right I received your letter explaining the situation, and am I right in saying that I am defending this…" James hurrdily shuffled his notes "Anthony DiNozzo – and not yourself…"

"That is correct."

"Then – no offence Miss David – I was kind of expecting him?" James said slowly

"Tony, sorry Mr DiNozzo, is otherwise occupied."

"He doesn't know you're here does he?" James asked

"No, no he doesn't – its just he's been in such a bad place and he hasn't even started looking into lawyers so I just thought I'd try and help him – I'm sorry." Ziva said slowly

"No Ziva, you have nothing to be sorry for – right let's look at this shall we?" James smiled comfortingly, "Am I correct in saying that you were the one who brought the knife?"

"That is correct."

"No the prosecution could say you brought this with the intention of harm – but the same goes to Jeanne, but it was mentioned to me that you might actually have some sort of authorisation by the government?"

"Yes Sir, I have enough necessary qualifications that I have permission from the government and the school in order to carry a weapon."

"Okay moving on, Jeanne shot you – correct?" After seeing Ziva's nod James continued "This means she has committed assault and is no longer an innocent – however you had not caused any distress to Miss Benoit so that makes you an insult and mean's it's not a crime of passion. However Miss Benoit shot you in the leg, so it is only assault and not attempted murder."

"Alright…. What about Tony?" Ziva asked slowly

"Right, this is quite a different situation even though Mr DiNozzo shot Miss Benoit to protect you we cannot get around the fact that he did indeed kill someone in cold blood. So we can try and plead that he had no choice and did it out of panic and hope for a lenient jury. But Ziva, I'm really sorry you might have to come around to the fact that Mr DiNozzo might be prosecuted for voluntary manslaughter." James said seriously

"And what would be the sentence?" Ziva asked swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat

"10- 15 years, but he could be realised for good behaviour." Adams said softly

"Oh god," Ziva cried placing her face in her hands "He's in this situation because of me! It's all my fault!"

"I'm sorry Ziva, James said softly."

"I've got to get out of here," Ziva cried as she began to head towards the door.

James sighed, ran his hands through his hair and slouched back into his chair looking out at the city that lay sprawled in front of him; no, sometimes life just wasn't fair.

BANG BANG BANG

Tony groaned as he hitched himself towards the door, his clothes were still shabby, his hair long and untamed and beard fully defined. He grabbed the handle and wrenched the door open to reveal his girlfriend stood there, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ziva," Tony gasped "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She gasped as she buried her face into his chest wrapping her arms around him drawing him in

"For what?" Tony asked

"For all of this- the fact your being punished for something that is my fault, it's MY fault that Jeanne attacked us, it was ME who jumped Jeanne – I left you no choice Tony…"

"No Ziva, it was HER fault that she attacked us, and you left on her to protect ME, and it was I who shot her Ziva, it's my fault, I killed her, I could of just leapt on her, wounded her in the leg, I didn't have to kill her, but I did and that's MY fault."

"Can we go somewhere?" Ziva sniffled.

"Where?"

"Anywhere, just away from here, just for the day."

"Right, go to your house and pack a bag- let your Dad know you'll be back on Sunday – I've got an idea." Tony whispered into her ear.

As Ziva walked back across the street with a small duffel bag slung over her should she began to feel the ball of nerves that had been haunting her for the past week began to tense again. _Relax you idiot!_ Ziva screamed at herself _that's what this whole weekend is about – forgetting about the trial – just you and him, no complications,_ she snorted _like that was ever possible._ She raised her hand to knock on the door but it swung open in predicting her arrival.

Awaiting before her was Tony, he was clean shaven, showered. His bronze hair was perfectly styled, expensive jeans and v-neck perfectly fitted his body and sunglasses and smile were already in place.

"Wow." Ziva whispered "You look…. Different"

"Good different?" Tony asked

"Really good."

"So I'm guessing that your father wasn't too much trouble."

"Actually surprisingly lacks, although Michael didn't seem too impressed." Ziva stated and Tony could only chuckle in response. He picked up his own bag and slung it into the boot of the Lamborghini, Ziva did the same.

"Jump in" Tony said with a wink

The sports car gunned down the interstate 30mph over the speed limit with _Theory of a Deadman_ blasting at full volume, Ziva lost track of the sights, towns and cars that flew by…. All that mattered was that things were back to normal, she smiled as she nestled into the side of the car.

"You can go to sleep if you want, we've still got an hour to go…" Tony whispered as he turned the stereo down.

Ziva nodded and let unconscious take her.

The next thing she was aware of the roar of the engine being reduced to a gentle murmur before eventually being turned off completely, it was then that she felt herself become weightless as Tony's arms seemed to envelop her. Too tired to respond Ziva drifted back off to sleep.

Sunlight streamed through the blinds landing on the tanned skin of the woman that lay in his bed, Tony smiled slightly before slipping on a pair of jeans and heading out into the kitchen, after 10 minutes or so he heard some disturbance from the bedroom and so he went to go see if Ziva was awake.

"Morning," He whispered gently as he sat down beside her, her hair was messy and eyes sleepy but god, she was beautiful. "How you feeling?"

"Good thank you, where are we?"

"Get changed and I'll show you" Tony said smiling.

"Surely that applies to you too or is there a rule here where you can only where jeans and shirt wearers will be prosecuted – not that I mind the view of course." Ziva said eyeing Tony's chest.

"Well.. I wouldn't mind seeing you shirtless." Ziva playfully slapped Tony on the arm "What?" He exclaimed "It's the law!"

30 MINUTES LATER

Ziva was fully showered and changed and Tony had given in and slipped a grey T-shirt on. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the far end of the house and there waiting beyond the huge windows lay a view that took Ziva's breath away.

The house was built on a rocky plateau that dropped away to a river that ran over the edge of a cliff face, beyond that the peaks of the blue ridge of Appalachian mountains lay dormant, the clouds covering them with a light dusting. The sun was just rising above the peaks bathing the landscape in a warm orange glow. Trees were just leaving their winter recluse and the signs of spring covered the scenery.

"It's beautiful…." Ziva whispered

"Yeah, and the view ain't bad either" Tony whispered.

Ziva snorted "That's so cheesy!" She cried "So un-original Tony…"

"Sorry." He whispered into her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drawing her into him.

"Where are we Tony?" Ziva asked

"West Virginia, in the Blue Ridge Mountains."

"And the house?"

"My Mothers… I used to come here when I was young, just me and her 'against the world' she used to say," He chuckled "It's funny how things change isn't it?" He paused for a moment "I've never taken anyone here… not even my Father, it was her's and my place, I don't know why – I just wanted to share this with you.."

"Thank you Tony," Ziva whispered gently, she turned in his arms and brought up her hands to frame his face drawing him in close to her, letting his lips gently brush hers. Slowly she enveloped his lips – letting all of her emotions pour out into him – with him she was complete, she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his and whispered against his skin "I love you"

"I love you too…" Tony replied "And we're going to be fine Ziva, we've gotten through a lot worse and we'll get through this, me and you – we're going to be alright"

"I wish I could believe you but I just can't – everybody's telling me to start preparing for the worse that you are going to go away – but Tony, I don't know what to do! I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore – whose going to protect me or cheer me up when I'm feeling blue? I need you! I just want to escape all of this…runaway."

"So why don't we?" Tony asked

"Do what?"

"Runaway…" After Ziva's look he continued "No let's just pack our bags and never look back we could just keep driving, live our lives on the edge, with nothing but one another to hang on to…" Tony trailed off.

"You make it sound romantic and maybe for the first few months it would be – but sooner or later our old lives would catch up with us, we'd never be able to stay in one place, gain money….. we'd just stop…. And the police would catch you and you would DEFINATLY go away and…" She too trailed off.

"We're kind of in a hopeless situation aren't we?"

"Yeah…"

"We'll c'mon let's forget about it, let's go for a drive?"

Tony gunned the engine and was rewarded with the throaty roar of the V8 responding to his every move, he gently eased off the accelerator and replaced it with the clutch all the while ramming the car into a higher gear to feel the power build again and the whine of the engine subside, the countryside seemed to fly by the windows of the Aston Martin DB5 – the one that Tony had continually pointed out to Ziva was in the _Goldfinger_ movie.

Ignoring the protest of the brakes Tony took a corner at high speed and when he felt the tyres slide back to straight he floored the accelerator feeling the force push him back into his seat. He could see her in his rear view mirror, holding onto his tail – never missing a beat. Clutch, change gear, clutch change gear. It was almost therapeutic…

She was in a Jaguar E type, another classic British car, two greats battling their way along a narrow mountain road over a 100mph, it was adreline pumping action, Tony and Ziva both had smiles plastered to their faces.

Tony was impressed, Ziva was matching his every turn – they were both good drivers, each anticipating each other's maneuverers and the road ahead, they were both evenly matched – neither being able to excel above the other.

Tony took a corner too tightly, his mistake he tried to ignore the scream of the tires and desperately tried to recover by changing into a lower gear and pressing the accelerator too the floor.

Ziva saw her chance, she glided the Jaguar into the middle of the road, hit the accelaerator and used the extra speed to draw level with Tony – she cast a glance across the road and saw him – they were neck and neck! She retained his gaze, winked and was about to floor it when she saw that he was screaming – at her – annoyance maybe? No, there was something terrifying about it, sheer desperation.

Ziva's brow furrowed before the sudden sound of a truck horn penertrated her mind – her eyes snapped forward only too see a large truck heading straight for her! She deperatly yanked at the steering wheel trying to bring the car in but it was too late.

The truck struck her with such force that it send the Jag cartwheeling through the air and off the edge of the road, Ziva barely had time to raise her hands to protect her face before the car landed on its roof and begun to roll down the mountainside – glass smashed in and metal crumpled. Ziva was painfully aware of her surroundings before the blackness claimed her.

Tony pulled the Aston over and sprinted to where the Jag had left the road, a trail of destruction was left in its wake and 30 meters below the broken shell lay, upside down and horribly disfigured with black smoke rising from it.

"ZIVA!" Tony screamed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Ziva!" Tony screamed.

In a moment of sheer horror he stared at the disfigured body of the car below him, the black smoke billowing from the engine and parts of the chasse spewn across the mountainside.

Leaping over the barrier Tony skidded down the face, him converses slipping and sending spree tumbling down. Quickly as he could Tony raced down often losing his balance and tripping over his feet cutting his face and arms.

Tony crashed into the sound of the vehicle and hurriedly tried the door, the Jag had landed upside down and Tony could see Ziva hanging limply from her seat supported only by her seatbelt. The door wouldn't open! The metal had been distorted so much that the hinge was useless.

"ZIVA!" Tony tried again, but it was useless, bringing his elbow back in one swift motion he smashed it into the glass window shattering it. Tony grabbed the passenger seat and pulled himself into the car.

Once in Tony went over to Ziva and checked her for injuries –there was slight swelling on Ziva's chest and judging by her flinching it was quite tender too, this was probably due to either broken or bruised ribs. Moreover her left wrist was at an odd angle, an obvious break. A huge gash was on the side of her head which was thick with blood and her eyes seemed to be lolling in their sockets, her pulse was weak and her breathing harsh and ragged.

A strange smell seemed to be attacking Tony's nostrils a harsh scent – petrol, the fuel line must have been severed and the vapour was slowly filling the car – all it would take was one spark to ignite it – possibly coming from the black smoke? All Tony knew is that they had to get out of there. Gently placing one arm around Ziva supporting her neck another released the seat belt before catching her body.

Cradling her body Tony lay on his back bringing his legs up too his chest before slamming them forward into the door sending it flying off and skidding along the floor. He proceeded to slide out and stumble away from the car carrying Ziva who lay limply in his arms.

It was then that the petrol ignited and the front of the car exploded in a fireball that singed the hairs off the back of Tony's neck, it was followed by a second explosion that engulfed the entire Jag and sent flames shooting into the air, the heat was immense and it seemed to sap the energy from Tony. He collapsed to his knees and gently laid Ziva down leaning against him.

"Ziva?" He whispered "C'mon Ziva, please" He leaned his head back and tried to blink back the tears but it was useless they ran down his cheeks leaving obvious tear tracks against his dirt stained face. "Please Ziva….." Tony then pulled out his mobile and hurriedly pressed in '911' and waited for the for the first few nerve racking rings before a woman with a calm voice picked up.

"_Hello 911, what is your emergency?"_

"I've been involved in a car crash off Highway 87, one severely injured casualty."

"_Could you be more specific with your location Sir?"_ The woman asked

"Um… Off junction 27, a couple of corners down we crashed off the barrier and landed 30 meters down the mountain face."

"_An ambulance is on its way…..Can you make your location clear to __**BUZZ**__ them?" _The woman asked, with a small amount of interference passing through.

"Wells there's the burning wreck of a Jaguar E type – I think that's pretty obvious." Tony snapped as he continued to cradle Ziva.

"_Very __**BUZZ **__good __**CRACK, FIZZZZZZZ**__perhaps __**BEEEEEEEP!"**_Tony managed to catch a few words before the entire phone cut out – he checked the screen, no signal – just brilliant.

He slid the mobile back into his pocket and gently swept Ziva's hair avoiding the area of matted blood and flesh, her pulse was becoming weaker and her eyes were lolling uselessly in their sockets.

"Tony….." She whispered weakly futilely trying to lift her head.

"Yeah Zi, I'm right here…. And I'm always going to be here…. Just stay with me baby." He pressed her head to his chest and softly kissed her forehead "Always here…."

"Don't go Tony…"

"I'm not going anywhere…."

Ziva blinked back some tears "Oh God please don't go…. Come back Tony, come back…"

"Zi, what's going on? I'm right here?"

"Tony, where are you – why did you leave me Tony?" Ziva's voice cracked and she collapsed back into his arms "Why did you leave me?"

It was then that Tony realised that Ziva couldn't hear him, her hearing must have been damaged by the crash perhaps her ear drums had been shattered by the sound of it all. Moreover she couldn't see him, she was blind.

"Ziva baby," Tony said furiously rubbing her cheek, "I'm right here, I'll never leave you."

"Why can't I see…. Come back, HELP ME TONY!" Ziva screamed her body writhing in pain, her eyes still lolling uselessly in their sockets. In the distance the blaring sounds of sirens penetrated the still morning air, Tony willed them to come faster, he was treading water unsure of what to do or how to help the woman that he loved.

"I'm sorry Zi, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault – I've hurt you far to much. I've put your life in danger too many times whether it be by the hand of my family or by high school fanatics, and for that I'm sorry, oh God I'm so sorry. So I promise you Zi, that if you get better, I'll stay away – I'll move far away from here where I can never hurt you, I'll let you have your own life and remain safe. I promise you Zi…."

The screech of tires on tarmac above caused Tony to blink back the tears and scream at the top of his lungs "Down here, we're down here!"

The two paramedics hurriedly grabbed their equipment and skidded down the hill side trying to avoid setting off an avalanche of rocks onto the two teenagers.

"How long ago did the incident occur Sir?" One of the paramedics asked

"Um… 15 – 20 minutes ago – is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know Si, now remain still while Rick checks you out." The first paramedic said as the other one moved closer to him.

"Now I'll need you to remain calm and still Sir." Rick said.

"No." Tony shouted "No you help her!"

"Sir it's procedure…" Rick began

"Fuck procedure! You help her! I'm fine! You. Help. Her." He growled

Rick backed away and began to help his partner who was checking Ziva's vitals, together they bandaged her head and hooked her up to an oxygen bag.

"We need to get her to a hospital a.s.a.p, has she regained consciousness at all Sir?" The first paramedic asked.

"Yeah briefly, although she seemed to have lost her hearing and sight." Tony answered, stumbling over his words.

"Scott, help me get her on the stretcher.." Rick commanded, grabbing the bright orange board and dragging it so it lay parrell to Ziva. "1…2…3…lift!" Together the two men managed to lift Ziva to get her onto the board. "This is going to be hard work…" Rick whispered looking at the steep incline.

"Let me help you… please?" Tony pleaded.

The two paramedics looked at one another worriedly for a moment weighing up their options.

"Sure kid, as long as you do exactly what we say…. Now grab the front of the stretcher and get up that God damn hill." Scott said making a decision finally. Tony nodded furiously and ran over to the front of the stretcher, he looked over his shoulder to see that Rick was replicating his actions her picked up the board and began to jog up the hill. It was hard work, your feet would slip or bury themselves shin deep into the scree but Tony powered upwards pulling Rick with him.

Together they slid the streatched onto the ambulance and the two paramedics hooked Ziva up with several machines.

Suddenly machines began to furiously beep and lights began to flash. "She's flatlined!" Rick shouted.

"Charge it up!" Scott shouted as he pulled roughly at Ziva's shirt riping it open and sending buttons flying everywhere, her limp body crashed back onto the floor of the van.

"We're losing her!"

"Get the ECG strips on, and get that damn necklace off!" Strips were slapped onto to Ziva's chest and her Star of David forcefully ripped from her and thrown away."

"Still no pulse, been 30 seconds."

"Right paddle on collar bone, left just below armpit – ready?"

"Still charging!" Rick called out "ECG READY – CHARGED 200!"

"Stand back, CLEAR!" Scott forecully pushed the paddles onto Ziva's chest avoiding her breasts and felt the current surge through her. Her body lifted from the floor before crashing back onto the deck of the vechile with a sickening thud.

"No response – 1 minute gone." Rick called out.

"Charging!"

Tony was in shock, tears flowing freely down his face, he couldn't lose her – she couldn't leave him, the world needed her! He was stuck, he seemed to weigh a 1000 tonnes and he couldn't move any of his limbs, the world seemed to slow down and the entire colour seemed to fade away from it.

"Charged 250!"

"Clear!" The processed was repeated.

"No response!"

"Charged 300!"

"C'MON! CLEAR!" Ziva's entire body lifted itself and smashed back into the floor.

"No response…." The two paramedics sighed and slumped back into their seats and began to rip off their gloves "She's gone."

"No, no she can't be!" Tony screamed suddenly regaining his voice "Do it again – shock her again!"

"Sir, there's no point I've already shocked her 3 times and we've had no response."

"DO IT AGAIN!"

"Sir, I understand that you are upset but I must ask you to back away…"

"Don't you dare tell me to back away – you're meant to help people! So help her God damn it!" Tony screamed.

"Back away Sir…"

"I promised that I wasn't going to abadon her – I promised I was going to help, so if you're not going to do it – I will."

And with that Tony jumped into the ambulance knocking Scott out of the way and hit the ECG. It was charged already picking up the two paddles Tony slammed them into Ziva's chest praying that her body wasn't in contact with anybody elses. She rose up into the air before collapsing back onto the floor.

It was then that Scott jumped on Tony pushing him into the floor of the ambulance yanking Tony's arms behind his back. Rick helped him by grasping Tony's flailing legs. Tony slumped still and it was only then that the three men became aware of a steady beep that filled the ambulance. A pulse.

"Got a pulse!" Rick cried who rushed over to Ziva to check himself.

"Get us to the hospital!" Scott cried he grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him up "Sorry man – guess you were right."

"No worries." Tony whispered – but his eyes never left Ziva.

"We're not out of the woods yet!" Rick cried as he strapped himself in.

"Hold on kiddo…" Scott cried as Rick hit the gas and the ambulance shot forwards. Scott moved over to Ziva and began to hook her up with an IV and he attempted to stem the blood flow from her various wounds.

The ride to the hospital was a tense one, but Ziva remained stable and when the back doors to the ambulance flung open and a sea of doctors and nurses surrounded Ziva's gurney Tony felt overwhelmed. He desperately tried to push through them to keep up with her but he felt arms being wrapped around him and pushing him backwards "You can't go through there Sir – please take a seat."

Tony growled and flung himself into one of the waiting room chairs, he hurriedly pulled out his iPhone and hit the picture of the person he least wanted to talk to now and rung the number that appeared.

It rung for a few moments before the voice picked up "Shalom?"

Tony took a deep breath "Mr David…. Its Anthony DiNozzo…"

"Oh…. What is it?"

"Well Sir, there's been an accident…."

"What?" Put Ziva on the phone!"

"I can't Sir" Tony whispered.

"Put her on now or so help me.."

"She was involved in the accident Sir…"

Tony heard something smash on the other end of the line and a much more sullen Eli David spoke "What happened…?"

"She was driving one of my cars, an E type Jag when she was struck by a truck and it sent her and the car off the road, she was taken to hospital and that's all I know…"

"And the extent of her injuries?"

"I don't know…" Tony took a deep breath trying to keep himself in check "She lost her hearing and sight and her heart stopped in the ambulance but it was recovered and now she's been taken into surgery…"

"And where were you?"

"Sorry Sir?"

"Where were you when this happened to my daughter?" Eli spat.

"I was in another car…."

"And why was that?"

"We went out for a drive…."

"Were you racing?"

"Yes Sir."

"You risked the life of my daughter once too many times Anthony DiNozzo – where are you?"

"Richmond Hospital Sir"

"Keep me up to date." Eli snarled as he hung up.

The next 40 minutes were agony for Tony nobody would tell him about Ziva's condition and he felt stranded and alone for the first time in 2 months. It was then that the sliding doors opened to reveal a pissed Eli David and Michael Rivkin.

"Bastard!" Michael swore as he leaned back and punched Tony square in the jaw with all of his mite, Tony collapsed to the floor and 4 nurses ran over trying to separate the two.

"Leave it Michael!" Eli commanded "What is the news DiNozzo?"

"None yet.."

It was then that the doors flung open and a doctor strode through "Family of Ziva David?"

The three stepped forwards "What's the situation Doc?" Tony asked

"It's not good, partly Miss David has fractured several ribs and broken several more. Moreover she has fractured her wrist and ripped the stitiches in the GSW in her leg. Her ear drums have been shattered. All this is minor and quite easy to heal – what I am most worried about is her sight. Miss David has suffered major head trauma, we believe that she has a major concussion and the impact and the front of her head caused her brain to smack into the back of her skull damaging the optical lobe – thus impending her sight, moreover an MRI scan has picked up some brain homorganic. Her optical lobe also seems to have suffered some damage, she has been placed into a drug enduced coma and the next 48 hours are crucial to see how the situation progresses."

"Thank you Doctor – can we see her?" Eli asked.

"Yes, room 387"

The trio strode down the corridor, quickly reaching Ziva's room. Tony looked at her – she looked so fragile her skin pale and hooked up to various machines.

"Ziva…." Eli whispered grabbing her hand and gently kissing it, Tony felt like he was intruding on something very private – it was the only time he had seen Eli with his defences down.

"I think you better go…." Eli whispered, not taking his eyes from Ziva.

Tony didn't move. "Get. Out." Michael whispered dangerously.

"I'm not leaving her…."

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Eli cried facing Tony and Tony could see the tears in his eyes.

"Yes, but I need to know that she's okay – I promised I wouldn't leave her side.

And so the three slipped into an uncomfortable silence, little did they know it was going to get a whole lot worse before it got better.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tony glanced up at the sea of faces that were to decide his fate… his life was in their hands and the next 30 seconds were going to change his life forever. He looked backwards into the crowd, and the obvious empty seat where Ziva should have been – she was gone. Gibbs glared down at Tony his expression stoic and stony, his suit shabby and eyes tired. Tony turned back forwards; one man stood up and nervously adjusted himself.

This was it.

"The jury finds the accused…."

* * *

**2 Weeks Ago**

"We've had no response Sir…"

"What?" Tony said his throat closing up… his words were strangled and choked.

"She should have left the coma now – there is no medical reason for why she has remained in this state. A coma is the body's way of coping it needs time to heal, I've done all I can – the rest is down to her… I've booked her into an MRI scan this afternoon to check for brain activity." Tony felt as if his entire world was crashing down around him. "But Sir, you might have to come to terms with the very possible fact that she might never wake up…. And if the scan comes back with minimal or no brain activity then it might be time to start going through her will and come to terms with your decision…"

"What decision?"

"Whether or not you wish to continue Miss David's treatment." The doctor stated bluntly

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony cried.

"Whether or not you pull the plug."

"You mean kill her?" Tony was shocked – his words tumbled out of his agape mouth.

"Passive euthanasia Sir, it costs $10,000 dollars a day to keep somebody on a life support machine… imagine what else that money could be put towards."

"I'll pay for it myself then! I've got the money!"

"It's all well and good saying that now Sir but will you still be saying that 10 – 20 years down the line? When you've met somebody else or you've wasted your entire life on a girl in a coma?" The Doctor reasoned.

"YES!" Tony cried.

"Well the decision doesn't lie with you Sir anyway, it lies with a…" The doctor rifled through the chart "Mr Eli David."

With that the doctor left the room leaving Tony alone with Ziva, she had been transferred to Monroe University Hospital earlier that week. It was easier now because Tony could see her every day. She had stayed in much the same state as two weeks ago, her skin was no a healthier colour and her ear drums were on the mend but she refused to wake up.

Tony had started to go back to Washington High, everybody gave him a wide berth – he had never felt so alone in all of his life. He was hated. He was a murderer he had killed the schools beloved Jeanne Benoit. Tim and Abby had tried to be supportive but to be seen with Tony was social suicide and he didn't want to put them through that so he just stayed away from everybody, spending his time in the gym instead.

That afternoon he had been pulled into the principal's office who had none to subtlety asked him if he could stay away from the school until the court case had finished and Tony's future had been 'finalised'. So Tony packed up his bag and immediately headed over to the hospital to see Ziva.

He looked down at Ziva's face – she looked so peaceful, her eyes would twitch under their eyelids, Tony hoped that whatever she was dreaming about was pleasant and not a nightmare. He leaned forwards and gently brushed his hand across her forehead sweeping the hair out of her eyes.

"Hey beautiful…." He whispered "They say that people in comas can still hear the outside world so I thought I'd give it a shot…. So I got kicked out of school today – I've been causing too much friction amongst the students… God people hang onto murder so much don't they!" Tony chuckled darkly "I love you so much Zi, I have all these feelings that I have never felt before and I just want to share the rest of my life with you – but that can't be…. You've changed me so much Zi – when I first met you I couldn't say anybody's first name for Christ's sake… and now – well that's my point. I'm still messed up – I'm still the underestimated outsider, and I can't let you be a part of that. You may say that you're fine with it but one day you're going to look back and regret the day that you met me…. One day I'll screw up and you'll get hurt. So I promise that when you get better I'll stay away from you – I'll leave you alone and you can live your life without me. You're so strong Ziva…. You're going to do amazing things – because you're the most amazing, honest and strongest person I have met. Just promise me that you'll stay safe and you won't look for me – promise me you'll be happy….. Because as long as you are – I am." Tony sighed and shrank back into his chair. "I love you so much Ziva… which is why I've got to let you go," Tony was aware of a figure behind him but he continued anyway "My court case is tomorrow… And if we're going to be honest I'm probably going to go away for a long time… So I guess this is goodbye Zi… I love you."

And with that Tony turned around to see the man who was stood behind him, Eli David stood still as a statue watching the teenager in front of him with cold and calculating eyes. "You're doing the right thing…" He said finally breaking the tense silence.

"Then why does it feel so wrong?" Tony whispered looking back at the girl he loved.

"As much as I hate you DiNozzo," Eli said slowly "I respect you, you've always tried to do what is best for my daughter. And if it's any consolation – you're not your father and I hope you don't go to prison."

"Believe it or not Sir that actually is…" Tony said slowly "Can you promise me one thing Mr David?" Tony asked.

"Depending on what it is"

"Keep the life machine on… if you need funds don't be afraid to ask me… just don't turn it off, if anybody deserves a right to life it's Ziva."

"Yes Anthony, I can promise you that." Eli held out his hand which Tony shook "Good luck in the court case DiNozzo."

"Thank you Sir."

Tony cast one last glance backwards towards the bed in which Ziva lay before he walked out of the room heading towards his Lamborghini which was parked outside – he needed to speak to his lawyers.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

The court case was over half way through – and it was not going well for the defence of Anthony DiNozzo Junior. The jury was a mix of ages but you could see that they were all from money – the upper class –respectable citizens, who probably owed one of the Benoit parents a favour or two. The judge was a woman in her late 50's and a scowl that was always plastered across her face.

Witnesses had been called to the stand people that Tony had thought were, not his friends but at least acquaintances – members of his team. None of them had had anything nice to say about Tony their eyes glared at him and they described him as a psychopath who would flip at any moment. His head of year described him as a 'troubled child' who had had 'a rough childhood' and 'Mr DiNozzo's behaviour was often violence' and he was 'distant and unreachable and did not react well with pastoral care.'

James Adams, his lawyer nudged him and he glanced across to the prosecution table, an aging man with thinning hair and a bulging stomach stood up – the buttons of his suit straining to hold back his weight. "The prosecution calls to the stand a Mr Jacob Cory…"

_Brilliant._ Tony thought to himself, _how could this get any better?_ Several months ago Tony had decked Jacob for bullying a boy – who he later befriended; his name was Timothy McGee. A week later Jacob and his buddies had ambushed Tony and Ziva – and Ziva had laid them all out – that was the night that they first kissed, Tony thought with a smile…

Jacob slowly climbed up to the stand and then leaned forward and checked his microphone; the prosecution lawyer stood up and began to stride forwards smiling at the Jury.

"Mr Cory… in your own words can you describe Mr DiNozzo's behaviour in the months leading up to Miss Benoit's death?" The lawyer asked

"Um... he was distant…. He was going through a tough time with his family, he took a lot of time of school and then suddenly – when he came back – he just snapped. He was angry at everything would get in very public fights with students. He distanced himself from his friends. I tried to console him but he wasn't having any of it – at one point he physically attacked me breaking my nose and knocking me unconscious…"

"Objection!" Tony's lawyer called out

"On what grounds?" The judge asked tiredly

"The situation that Mr Cory is describing has been taken out of context and is being portrayed falsely to the jury."

"Is Mr DiNozzo denying that he attacked Mr Cory?"

"No…"

"Denied then, continue if you will Mr Cory."

"Certainly Your Honour," Jacob said calmly "During the morning of Miss Benoit's death, Tony, I mean Mr DiNozzo was seen to knock Miss Benoit to the floor before school. Moreover during that break time Mr DiNozzo confronted a large group of students – I believe that they had upset his girlfriend – Ziva David. He punched one of the members of the football team – knocking them out and proceeded to scream verbal abuse at the remaining members of the group – including Miss Benoit." Jacob concluded.

"This Ziva David," The lawyer started "The girlfriend who Mr DiNozzo was so willing to protect is now laying in a hospital bed at Monroe University hospital in a coma, from which she might never wake up from… all because her and Mr DiNozzo were racing in classic cars that they didn't have the skill to control. So the woman that he so wanted to 'protect' the whole reason why Mr DiNozzo said that he killed Miss Benoit. He is willing to risk her life in a heartbeat all in order to gain some menial kicks. Doesn't sound like the actions of a man in love does it now. It sounds like the man who searches for thrills quick fixes that some people spend their entire lives searching for. And do you want to know what I think?" The balding lawyer said pausing – taking time to look in the eyes of each member of the jury "I think that when he was holding the weapon, and it was pointed at Miss Benoit's chest" The lawyer slowly began to raise his hands, linked together to form the childish gun shape "I think he never felt as powerful and he loved every second of it. He loved the feeling of power, as if he was presiding above all other men. And that's why he shot Miss Benoit… not because he wanted to protect his so- called girlfriend. No, he did it because he loved the control he had he felt god-like. And that's why he was racing with Ziva – because he was searching for that fix, that power and control."

The lawyer stepped back and smiled as he could see that his words had touched the jury – they agreed with him.

The judge stood up "Court is adjourned until next week"

Tony had paid his bail of $90 000 dollars so he was free to head home, as he was sat in his car he wanted nothing more than to head back to the hospital and see Ziva – but he couldn't. Eli David was going to let him know whether or not Ziva woke up – and although he didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him – he thought he was at least a man of his word.

So instead Tony rammed the Aston Martin into reverse and headed towards the Gibbs household.

* * *

Tony knocked on the door and it was answered by a bubbly Abby Gibbs.

"Oh… it's you." She said, shocked.

"I can go if you want…" Tony said slowly

"No, no please come in!" Abby said smiling brightly, she led him over to the leather sofa in the living room and the pair sat down on it, facing one another "I'm expecting Timmy in an hour or two but it's just me at the moment, so what can I do for you Tony?"

"I…" Tony stopped, why had he come here? "I guess I just wanted to the company – with Ziva, well the way she is doesn't mean she's very responsive to conversation…"

"Oh of course!" Abby said quietly "How is she?"

"I don't know I haven't visited her for a week..."

"Why – if you're scared I could come with you…."

"No, it's just that I promised me, and her father that I would stay away from her – I'm no good Abby, I'm probably only going to cause her pain and it's best if I just stay away so she can live her life…"

"That's not true Tony and you know it!" Abby exclaimed

"It is Abs, but enough about me – what about you and Timmy, are you up to the hanky panky?" Tony said mischievously wiggling his eyebrows.

"NO!" She said shocked "We're just good friends…"

"With benefits?"

"No Tony…" She said smiling "Y'know you've changed so much over the past half a year – I mean it's a good change but if you could see yourself from a half a year ago I don't think you'd recognise yourself! I mean you've overcome so much, and I mean you've nearly always got that smile plastered on your face!"

"It's because of her Abs… she's made me a better person, and I love her so much…"

"Exactly you should be together – forever!"

"That's quite a naïve way of looking at things Abby, I love her enough to let her go…" Tony said quietly

"As much as I'd like to say how honourable and noble you're being Tony, I can't I think you need to get over yourself!"

"Why Abby! Look at me for Christ's sake! I'm nothing but trouble!"

"No Tony!" Abby cried "You're amazing, you're smart, clever, well built, sporty, considerate, caring and any woman would die to be with you!"

"Like who?"

"Me." Abby said simply

"What?" Tony said his eyes snapping back to her looking shocked.

"I've always had a crush on you Tony, and I know you'll always be there if I need you, I've grown up watching you in school and in the house opposite. And I know you only see as the freaky goth girl – but it's only ever been you Tony – it's why nothing can happen with Tim – because when I'm with him all I want is you…"

And with that Abby leaned forwards and in captured Tony's lips in hers, Tony brought his arms up trying to push her away but Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull herself closer. Eventually Tony pushed her away "No tell me you didn't feel anything there Tony!" Abby cried "Please tell me I'm not the only one!"

"I'm sorry Abs," Tony said softly "But this is just wrong, I can only see you as a sibling – nothing more. And I don't see kissing you as a freaky goth girl, I see you as an amazing super bright girl who is going to make somebody incredibly happy one day – but not me… my heart belongs to someone else… I better go Abs…." Tony stood up and headed towards the door, the front door burst open and Tim McGee burst in, a smile plastered across his face and video games in hand.

"Hi Tony…" He said shocked

"Alright Tim," Tony said casually as he strode out of the door into the late afternoon sunshine, he pulled out his sunglasses and slid into his Aston – turning up the radio to _Hoodie Allen's – 'You Are Not A Robot'_. He smiled gently rocking his head to the tune; he skidded up his drive and parked the car out the front of his house.

Tony slammed the door shut and headed up the grand stair case – he had a week to sort things out – a week before he was going to go to prison.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

This was it, both the defence and prosecution had said their piece, and the judge had called the jury into the back room so they could make their decision. Tony's foot was going into over drive nervously tapping up and down. He was impressed with the turnout of support he'd had. Both Abby and McGee had agreed to come and watch and speak in his defence, Gibbs had also spoken in favour of Tony – describing the boy's efforts in helping to bring down his father and how he was willing to bring down his father for the good of society. Hell even Eli David had said that he wasn't all that bad.

* * *

In Monroe University Hospital – Room 472 patient's fingers began to twitch and a heart machine began to beep erratically.

* * *

Tony glanced up at the sea of faces who were to decide his fate… his life was in their hands and the next 30 seconds were going to change his life forever. He looked backwards into the crowd, and the obvious empty seat where Ziva should have been – she was gone. Gibbs glared down at Tony his expression stoic and stony, his suit shabby and eyes tired. Tony turned back forwards; one man stood up and nervously adjusted himself.

* * *

Ziva David's hands were shaking her bed was surrounded by doctors and nurses – her eyes were sweeping back and forth under their eye lids. "Miss David..." A doctor called. "Ziva!" Eli cried at the foot of the bed.

* * *

The man ruffled his papers and scanned his eyes across the crowd _this is it_ Tony thought to himself.

* * *

Ziva's eyes flew open

* * *

"The jury finds the accused…"

* * *

She shot up in her bed, machines were going crazy – her eyes quickly darted across members of the room "Aba?" She asked panicked

"Ken Ziva-leh?" _Yes Ziva-leh_ Eli replied slipping into Hebrew effortlessly

"_Where am I father?" _ Ziva asked, her breathing was irregular

"_In hospital…." _Eli replied trying to calm his daughter

"_What's the date?"_

"_The 14__th__ – it's the date of Tony's hearing..."_

"_Tony?"_

"_DiNozzo…."_

"_Is he famous or something?"_

"_He's your boyfriend Ziva…"_

"_No he's not Father, I've never met him before in my life… you should really learn more about me Father!" _Ziva exclaimed grinning at her Father "_Where are Tali and Mother?"_

Eli took a deep breath "_What month do you think it is Ziva? And where do you think we are?" _

"_It's May" _Ziva said slowly "_And I presume we are in a hospital somewhere in Tel Aviv…" _Eli sighed and looked in his daughters innocent eyes – she thought that it was a year ago – she had forgotten about her mother's and sister's death…. She had forgotten about America.

* * *

Tony looked at the man in front of him – his entire future lay in his hands. "We find the accused… not guilty – on all accounts." Tony shrank back into his seat – letting go a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Tony strode out of the court room and checked his phone, 5 missed calls – all from Eli David. He hit redial and pulled the phone up to his ear.

"Eli David." Ziva's father answered

"You tried to call me?" Tony asked

"Ah wonderful! I'm guessing by the fact you are ringing me back you were found not guilty?"

"You'd be correct, the jury sympathised with me saying that I only shot Jeanne in order to defend Ziva…."

"Ah Ziva – the reason why I am calling you Tony…." Eli said solemnly

"What's wrong – is she alright?" Tony asked panicking

"She woke up Tony…"

"That's brilliant – I mean she's going to be okay!" Tony cried into the phone interrupting Eli before he could finish.

"No Anthony," Eli said slowly "She thinks it's 2 years ago…"

"What?" Tony took a deep breath trying to compose himself "What do you mean?"

"She lost part of her memory during the coma – she doesn't remember who you are Tony – she doesn't remember coming to America at all… She doesn't remember Rivka's and Tali's deaths…. I'm sorry Anthony but she's going through so much right now I thought it be best not to tell her about you – I hope you understand."

"She… She doesn't know who I am?" Tony choked out; the words felt that like that they were strangling him – each one delivering a crushing blow to his chest.

"That is correct – tomorrow we are leaving for Israel….. to help her with her surroundings –to make her feel more comfortable…"

"She's leaving?"

"You said you were going to let her go Tony…."

"I thought I was going to prison then!"

"And you also thought that she would know who you are!" Eli snapped "I'm sorry Anthony, I truly am but it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all…." Eli trailed off.

"I loved her…." Tony sobbed.

"I know, Goodbye Anthony DiNozzo…" And with that Eli David hung up.

Tony dropped his phone and sat roughly down on the court steps cradling his head in his hands, tears ran down his cheeks shamelessly, his suit was crumpled and he tugged desperately at the roots of his hair.

* * *

"Ziva are you ready yet?" Her Father's voice boomed down the stairs

"Nearly Father!" Ziva called back

She was hurriedly throwing items into various suitcases that leaving the living room, they were leaving today – they were going home! Back to Israel, away from this country that she had no memories of and left her feeling so empty. It bugged her, every street sign, person or car she looked at it felt –empty- she became angry and frustrated at herself it was if an entire section of her brain was surrounded by a brick wall and try as she might she just couldn't reach what was inside it.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Ziva jogged over towards it and flung it open, expecting it to be Michael Rivkin coming home from his last day at high school. Instead a young man stood in front of her.

His bronze tousled hair was perfectly styled and skin was tanned and flawless, his green eyes shone out to her and his smile seemed to make her heart melt. His gorgeous body was encased by an expensive pair of jeans and shirt.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely

"I…. I was wondering…" The boy stumbled for a moment looking flustered. "I was wondering if you needed a hand?"

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked quirking one eyebrow.

"I know you're leaving today and I was wondering if you needed a hand packing or a lift to the airport?"

Ziva looked around for a moment scanning the chaos that was her American home "I think that's a yes on both counts Mr…"

"Anthony, Anthony DiNozzo – but you can call me Tony" The teenager said softly, he gave Ziva a sad smile which sent her spinning – what had she done to upset him?

"Well Tony –I'm Ziva…"

"Nice to meet you Ziva" Tony said with a smile.

For the next hour the pair tried to pack suitcases well and failed miserably, Eli David came downstairs and only shook his head at Tony's presence, deciding it was only fair to let him see his daughter one last time – even if it was not in the way that he wanted.

"All ready motak?" Eli asked.

"Yes Father, thank you Tony for helping – now you said something about a lift?"

"Yeah sure thing…"

"You go on ahead to the airport alone Ziva – I'll catch up with you in half an hour or so – I have a few loose ends that I need to tie up." Eli said gently stroking his daughter's cheek.

"It's fine Father, I can wait…."

"No Ziva – check in the bags – I won't be too long."

Tony and Ziva then managed to fit all the suitcases into the boot of his Lamborghini and he drove them towards the airport. Finally when they arrived Tony unloaded the bags onto the trolley and stayed by Ziva while she checked the bags in and headed over towards security.

"Well Tony..." Ziva said pausing "Thank you so much for helping me, it's nice to see that chivalry is not dead."

"My pleasure Ziva…."

"Well this is it…" Ziva said looking at the imposing queues and awaiting TSA agents. "It was nice meeting you."

"Wait Ziva," Tony said grasping her arm and pulling her back to face him, but his throat closed up and the words – the declarations of love that he wanted to profess refused to come tumbling out. "Um… you look after yourself alright – and if you ever need anything just give me a call."

Ziva slowly began to back away – what the hell was this guy on "Goodbye Mr DiNozzo…."

Tony stood still as he watched her disappear amongst the sea of faces and bodies, and it was as simple as that –she was gone forever. There was no dramatic movie ending when he sprints through the barriers and kisses her until she remembers him, she didn't come running into his awaiting arms finally remembering who he was. No….. she was just….. gone. Like that – his entire world had been ripped away from him. She had left him here, they had shared so many amazing things and it felt like his heart had been ripped right out from his chest – and the worst thing – she didn't remember any of it.

Tony felt as if his entire world was crumbling down – his one anchor, his one grip on reality had oh so cruelly been taken away from him and now once again he was all alone.

Tony slowly turned around and headed back towards his car…..

* * *

Ziva looked out of the airplane window at the dank tarmac and the small figures sprinting around the aircraft, she thought of the man who had helped her – what was his name, Anthony, yes that was it Anthony DiNozzo… he seemed very nice, Ziva thought to herself smiling ever so slightly.

* * *

Tony withdrew a photo of him and Ziva – it was just a lazy day at the park – Abby had snapped it, it was nothing special, she was just sat between his legs and his arms were wrapped protectively around her slim body and they both seemed to be laughing at something that she had said. No – it was very special, to him, he slid the photo in his pocket, vowing that he would never forget her.

As long as he lived….

* * *

**15 YEARS LATER**

"DiNozzo!" A voice barked across the bull pen

Tony shot up and hurriedly began to shuffle papers on his desk as he watched the now silver haired marine stride over to his desk – coffee cup in hand as always "What's up Boss?"

"I'm heading out for more coffee… hold down the fort."

"Sure thing Boss!" Tony called after him as Gibbs disappeared into the waiting elevator as the doors closed behind him with a resounding bing.

Tony leaned back in his chair thinking about how he ended up here, he had gone on to go to Ohio State University, he played Football and Basketball there he was going to go professional – before his knee was shattered in a game against the Wolverines by a Brad Pitt. After that he had decided he wanted to be a cop, moving from placement to placement Peoria to Philadelphia, where he helped to bring down the Malcusio family by going undercover, before he ended up as a homicide detective in Baltimore… before he received a call from his old high school buddy Abby Scuito asking if he wanted to join her working at NCIS… so that was how he ended up here at NCIS. It was just him and Gibbs knocking out cases all on their own, sometimes they would have help from Tim McGee who was trying to join the team but at the moment he was stationed in Norfolk. The past few weeks had been hell for Tony – some nut job Ari Haswari had formed a fixation on Gibbs and tried to take him out – he nearly had as well. Tony had the bullet wound in his shoulder to prove it. He had pushed Gibbs away at the last moment after noticing a reflection off the sniper's scope.

It was then that the elevator doors swung open to reveal a young – sassy and confident woman. She strode forwards clad in combats and her curly and unruly hair was held back in a bandana.

She walked straight up to him and it was then that Tony saw her eyes…. Deep brown chocolate orbs and the memories they sparked hit Tony with the force of a high speed train.

* * *

_"Anthony DiNozzo." Tony said as he held out his hand towards Ziva._

_"Oh I know who you are," Ziva said with a grin "Ziva David." She then gently shook him hand._

* * *

_"Where are we going Tony?" Ziva asked._

_"Where would you like to go Miss Dah-Veed?"_

_"Anywhere." She replied smiling._

* * *

_"Well your father disapproves of me and my family is not good news, plus the fact that I am pretty messed up." Tony trailed off and subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair._

_"No, you're perfect." With that Ziva closed the distance between them and in captured Tony's lips_

* * *

_"__Tony you still there?"__ Ziva questioned_

_"Yeah, Ziva…Ziva I love you."_

* * *

"_Goodbye Mr DiNozzo…"_

* * *

And now, Ziva David, plus 15 years was stood in front of him – plain for all the world to see, he looked into her eyes – pleading for some sort of recognition – for something! But still there was nothing – she didn't know who he was; he was still the stranger on her door step.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked calmly being very careful not to use her name.

"No I'm here to see Agent Gibbs." She said bluntly

"And how do you know that I'm not Gibbs?" Tony asked matching her answer

Ziva looked at him in the eye and then repeated slowly "Gibbs?"

"Be back in a minute or two…." Tony said giving in.

"Then I will wait…" Ziva took a seat in Gibbs empty chair and began to slowly swing around "I never caught your name…"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo…"

"You really felt the need to include the title in that? I'm Mossad Officer Ziva David…"

"I'm insecure like that – and you ended up going into your Father's business after all?" Tony said smiling before realising he had made a mistake.

Ziva's eyes snapped on to him and she shot up heading over to him "How did you know that?" She demanded.

It was at that moment that the elevator doors swung open and Gibbs and Abby strode out, Ziva withdrew her gaze from Tony and onto Gibbs "Special Agent Gibbs – I'm Mossad Officer Ziva David. Can we speak in private?"

"Step into my office..." Gibbs said leading her into the elevator.

Abby stood transfixed – unable to tear her eyes away from the woman who had entered the bullpen, she turned her gawk back to Tony "Was that who I think it was?" She asked shocked

"Yup," Tony said slowly not looking back at his favourite forensic scientist instead he pretended to be very interested in his Mighty Mouse stapler that presided over his desk.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING!" Abby shouted "It's like fate! You two were destined to be together!"

"No Abby," Tony said slowly trying to keep his voice in check "She doesn't remember me and she's moved on and so have I…"

"Oh yeah?" Abby said sarcastically "Is that why you still carry her photo in your wallet?"

"Just drop it Abby." Tony said looking her in the eye "Please?"

She looked at him for a moment "Why Tony?"

"Because she has her life and I have mine – we're worlds apart and if she can't remember me after 15 years she's not going to remember me after 30."

Tony cast one last look at the elevator doors were he knew that she was stood behind "She can never know Abby…."

"She can never know…"

**Alright guys well that's the end of 'Little Children Headache; Big Children Heartache' and I know that you might not be completely satisfied with it but I think it was for the best that we brought this story to an end. So let me know what you want me to do next? Historical fic? Tony battling with guilt? Other? Let me know your ideas and I'll try to write them (AND GIVE CREDIT!)**

**I just want to thank you for all the support that you've shown during this story and all the kind and lovely reviews that you've left. (So one final one couldn't hurt?) LOVE YOUR FACES! **

**DiNUTZzo**


End file.
